Attrape moi si tu le peux
by MarieLisa
Summary: mélange de Twilitght et Harry Potter // La famille de Bella meurt dans un accident tragique, son oncle Charlie Swan l'accueil chez elle. Elle quitte Beauxbaton pour rentré à Poudlard. Elle va rencontrer les Cullen et les Hale.
1. Prologue

**Attrape moi si tu le peux**

**PROLOGUE**

**Oublier Twilight, Oublier Harry Potter **

**Vous entrez au cœur d'une fiction constituer du contexte d'Harry Potter avec les personnages de Twilight ainsi que des personnages de mon invention personnelle =) **

**Bonne Lecture **

**MarieLisa**

Edward, Jasper et Emmett sont amis depuis toujours. Leurs parents sont des sorciers puissants. Carlisle Cullen travaille à St Mangouste. Il occupe comme fonction le poste de Directeur de l'hôpital. Esmée Cullen tient une boutique de décoration sur le Chemin de traverse. Elle travaille avec Renée Swan. Charlie Swan est Auror en chef. Sous son commandement, il y a Aliçia Hale auror. Son epoux quant à lui, est professeur de Defense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard. Les Familles Cullen et Swan sont une vielle famille de sang purs, les Hale aussi mais Aliça est une sang mêlé.

Les Familles Cullen, Hale et Swan sont très proche. Isabella n'était pas encore là, à cette époque. Bella ne connaît pas Emmett son cousin. Charlie et Jean se sont perdu de vu suite a une dispute.

20 ans plus tard alors que Charlie n'a plus de nouvel de son frère, Jean et Natacha Swan perdent la vie dans un accident de voiture. Les Swan découvrent alors que Jean avait trois enfants, un garçon Johny qui avait 17 ans ainsi que deux filles de 13 ans jumelles Isabella et Christy … Malheureusement il n'y aura qu'une survivante dans l'accident. A la suite de cette accident, Bella tombe dans le coma. 6 mois plus tard, elle fait l'apparition dans la vie d'Emmet. René et Charlie l'ont adopté. Renée Swan fut très heureuse d'avoir enfin une fille dans la maison mais Charlie et Emmett ne l'entendaient pas de cette oreille. Emmett lui promit même de lui faire regrette d'être venu dans sa famille. Il ne connaît pas son passé seule Charlie sait qu'elle est sa nièce. Jean Swan et sa famille vivaient en France. Bella était une élevé de beau bâton. En Angleterre, elle rencontra les Cullen et les Hale. Edward et Rosalie se montrent très froid avec elle tout comme Emmett. Mais elle devient rapidement amie avec Alice. Elle lui apprendra tout plein de chose. C'est ainsi que Bella apprendra qu'Alice est une fille de 4ieme année à Gryffondor, que Jasper est à Serdaigle, Edward et Emmett sont à Poufsouffle. Quant à Rosalie, elle est chez Serpentard. A la rentrée prochaine en septembre 2010, elle rentre à Poudlard en 4 ieme année. C'est ainsi que commença la nouvelle vie d'Isabella Swan.

_Edward (15) et Alice Cullen (14) enfants de Carlisle et Esmée Cullen_

_Jasper ( 15) et Rosalie (15) enfants de Aliça et Jackson Hale_

_Emmett ( 15) fils de Renée et Charlie Swan._

_Isabella, Johny(RIP) et Christy(RIP) enfants de Jean(RIP) et Natacha(RIP) Swan _

_Jean est le petit frère de Charlie_


	2. Chapitre 1: Une Nouvelle Maison

**Chapitre 1: Le Départ pour poudlard**

**PV Bella**

J'avais l'impression de marcher sur des œufs. Nous étions dans la voiture pour aller à la gare. Je me sentais tellement mal ici. Ma famille me manquait; mon pays me manquait, mes amis. Ma vie. Tout était différent depuis que j'étais ici. J'avais du apprendre l'anglais. Changer mes habitudes. Et surtout, ne plus voir ma famille. Ma petite Christy, mon double, mon ombre. Johny aussi me manquait. Mon père, ma mère. Je ne les reverrais plus jamais.

Les 3 garçons :Emmett, Jasper et Edward étaient monté dans la volvo de Carlisle Cullen. Les filles avait du montée ensemble dans la voiture de Charlie Swan. Celui çi avait du s'absenter, par conséquence, Renée, ma tante avait pris le volant. Rosalie me tuait du regard. Pendant le trajet, Alice m'expliqua les banalités de Poudlard. Rosalie était la préfète de Serpentard depuis seulement cette année. Jasper était le Préfet de Serdaigle et Edward le Préfet de Poufsouffle. Emmett lui était le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Poufsouffle. J'enregistrais brievement les informations que Alice me donnait.

Renée me regardait dans le rétroviseur

**Renée**: Tu vas voir Bella. Poudlard est un établissement magnifique. ça ne te changera pas de Beauxbaton

Rosalie me regarda toujours aussi froidement. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais fait mais elle me mettait vraiment mal à l'aise et je n'aime pas ça. En réalité, je ne supportais pas son air de princesse Dora l'exploratrice. Et J'espérais de tout mon cœur de ne pas me retrouver dans la même maison qu'elle. Renée et Esmée me sourit doucement dans les rétros. C'est grâce à cela que j'ai réussi à rester neutre face à Rosalie Hale.

**La jeune Serpentard** me demanda d'une voie glaciale: Tu étais à beauxbaton ?

**Bella:** oui, j'étais à l'école en …

**Rosalie** me coupa la parole sèchement: je t'ai juste demande si tu y étais, ta vie ne m'intéresser pas.

Le silence retomba dans la voiture. Je regardais le paysage défile devant ma fenêtre. Je n'aimais pas les voitures. J'étais terrifiée mais je pouvais dire que Renée Swan conduisait fortement bien. J'avais perdu ma famille il y a de cela 6 mois. J'avais fait 4 mois de coma. Je savais que j'avais du retard sur le plan de l'apprentissage de la magie. Mais Renée m'avait assurée qu'a Poudlard on allait m'aider à rattraper cela. Je m'évadais dans mes pensées les plus sombres et les plus profondes. Je pensais à Johny et Christy, ainsi que a mes parents. Pour Christy, j'avais l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de mon âme. Je n'arrivais plus à vivre normalement. Elle me manquait, ils me manquaient tous horriblement. Je ne remarquais même pas les larmes qui montaient à mes yeux. Heureusement pour moi personne ne s'en aperçut. La voiture s'arrêta et Rosalie bondit de la voiture avant de se jeter dans les bras d'Emmett. Je descendit à mon tours de la voiture. Alice m'attrapa le bras et m'en guida

**Alice:** Je suis sur que tout va bien se passe. Et puis je suis la

**Bella:** Merci Alice.

Nous marchions vers la voie du Poudlard express quand une blonde se jeta dans les bras d'Edward en hurlant comme une folle. Une chose est sur, cette fille n'allait pas être mon amie.

**Inconnue:** Eddychou, tu m'a manqué Bébé alors comme ça tu es le nouveau préfet de Poufsouffle

La Blondasse lui lavait les amygdales. C'était dégoutant. Lorsqu'ils se retournaient pour nous faire face, la blonde me reluqua

**La Blondasse**: -Qui est cette … ?

Emmett me poussa et passa à travers le murs sans me dire pardon avec Rosalie pendu a son bras. Edward leva les yeux au ciel

**Edward:** Elle ? C'est la nouvelle sœur d'Emmett. Une erreur de la famille Swan

La blonde pouffa. Et je me sentie blessée... pourquoi ? je l'ignorais. Peu être parce que ma famille me manquait et que ici, personne ne voulait de moi. Heureusement pour moi Alice était là et c'était une fille tellement gentille et affectueuse.

**La Blondasse:** Je suis Tanya Denali, Préfète de Poufsouffle en 6ieme année. Et lui c'est mon homme.

Edward pouffa et embrassa Tanya en suivant le chemin d'Emmett et Rosalie. Jasper et Alice m'attendaient. Jasper était le plus sympa avec Alice. Les parents étaient déjà passée alors nous franchissons le passage tout les 3 en mêmes temps.

Le train était là, magnifiquement beau. A beauxbaton, nous allions au château en carrosse avec des chevaux volants. C'était tellement loin de moi tout ça. Je rentrais à Poudlard, loin de ma vie, loin de mes parents.

Jasper nous aida à trouver un compartiment vide. Aprés cela, il nous quitta pour la réunion des Préfets. Alice se tourna vers moi.

**Alice:** Alors Bella, Parle moi un peu de temps pendant qu'on est encore seule?

Je le regardais. Voulait-elle vraiment savoir ma vie ?

**Bella:** Je m'appelle Bella Swan

Je lui souris devant la banalité de ma phrase.

**Alice:** Alice Cullen, enchantée. Je savais pas que tu étais à Beauxbaton, tes parents étaient des sorciers ?

Je regardais Alice en fronçant les sourcils

**Bella:** Oui je euuh … Charlie est mon oncle.

Alice me regarda un peu surprise

**Alice:** Il ne nous a rien dit … donc tu est vraiment de la famille d'Emmett … c'est chouette ça, il te respectera peu être et puis ... AHHH c'est merveilleux.

**Bella:** Alice … ALICE , je veux pas qu'il le sache d'accord. J'ai besoin de faire mon deuil.

La porte du compartiment s'ouvrir sur Emmett. Il ne me regarda même pas et s'assit à cote d'Alice.

C'est ainsi que le train nous emmena à Poudlard. J'ai du m'endormir car lorsque je me suis réveillée Edward, Jasper et Rosalie sont entrés dans le compartiment. Je fit donc semblant de dormir.

**Rosalie:** Elle est toujours là elle ?

**Alice:** Rose …

**Emmett:** Alors les nouveaux préfets ?

**Edward**: Tanya et moi sommes les deux préfets de Poufsouffle

**Jasper:** Jessica Stangly est la Préfète de Serdaigle avec moi, elle est plutôt gentille.

**Rosalie:** Je suis préfète avec James Hunter, il est le préfet en chef

Vu comment je les entendais, Alice était toujours en face de moi, à coté de moi, il y avait Jasper. Ensuite Edward et Rose devaient surement être assit face à face.

**Alice:** Est à Gryffondor ?

**Rose:** Le chien et Camenber

**Edward:** Rose ... il y a Jacob Black et Angela Weber comme toujours, Angela est la préfète en chef cette année. Tu sera surement la préfète l'année prochain Lice.

* * *

Plusieurs heurs plus tard, je me trouvais devant la grande salle, avec les 1iere années. Plusieurs élevés me dévisageaient curieusement. Je détestais ça. C'est sur les élevés de Pouldard n'avaient pas l'habitude des arrivers en cours de cycle scolaire. Mais la vie en avait voulu autrement pour moi. Ma mère m'avait toujours dit que tout ce qui m'arrivait été le signe du destin. Et qu'un jours, je finirais par rencontre mon âme sœur. Mais je n'y croyais plus. L'amour, la vie, la mort, tout cela avaient pris une autre signification pour moi il y a 6 mois. Alors que mon parents mourraient dans un accident de la route. Mes parents étaient des honnêtes gens, ils aimaient vivre comme des moldu même si c'était parfois une horreur. Ils essayaient de vivre comme les êtres humains normaux. Pourtant nous etions des sang purs. Mais pour mes parents la pureté n'avait aucune importance.

Le Professeur MacGonagall nous fit entrer dans la salle. Je fus la 1iere à être appelé. Je m'élance avant délicatesse jusqu'au tabouret avant de me laisser tomber sur cet étrange siège à 3 pattes. Le professeur me mis le choixpeau magique sur la tête.

"Une nouvelle tête par ici. J'imagine que tu n'entre pas en première année Isabella Swan, hum intéressant. Tout ceci est très intéressant. Ooooh que vois-je là ? . oui Swan tu as un cousin à Poufsouffle mais je ne te vois pas dans cette maison … qu'en pense-tu ? Ton père était un élevé brillant chez les Poufsouffles cependant, ta place n'est pas ici qu'en dis-tu ? « Pas avec lui pas avec lui » Pas avec lui hum. Est ce que tu es sur de toi jeune fille ? Tu as l'âme d'un Poufsouffle " Non non si vous plait" Tu as raison de ne pas voir. Alors je pense qu'avec ce que tu as vécu, tu as une place à Gryffondor, tu ne crois pas ? Hum je pense que si... Tu as plus l'étoffe et le courage d'un rouge et or. Alors hum et bien alors **GRYFFONDOR**"

Les Gryffondor m'applaudirent pendant que j'allais m'assoire à cote d'Alice qui m'avait garder une place. A croire qu'elle était sur que j'allais être à Gryffondor. La répartition passa vite. Nous dinions avec les autres élevés et Alice me présenta aux gryffondors. C'est comme ça que je fit la connaissance d'Angela Weber qui me semblait être une fille en or ainsi que de nombreuses autres amis de Gryffondor. Je me sentis légèrement revivre par mis eux. Je me sentais mieux que je ne l'avais jamais été. Pour le premiers fois depuis des mois, je fis un vraie sourire. J'allais revivre ... A la fin du festin, Alice m'entraina dans les couloirs pour arriver dans la salle commune avec les 1iere années.

**Alice:** Je suis sur que l'on va devenir les meilleurs amis du monde Bella ! Je suis tellement contente que tu sois à Gryffondor

**Bella:** Je ne te cacherai pas que j'avais peur de tomber à Poufsouffle lui répondis-je tristement

**Alice:** -oooh Bella … Emmett est un imbécile.

Elle s'arrêta devant le portrait d'une grosse dame. La dame regardait Alice et se mit a lui parler.

**La Grosse Dame :** Hum le mots de passe miss Cullen

**Alice:** Mandragore

**La Grosse Dame:** hum bienvenue à Poudlard

Le portrait s'ouvrir sur une grande et somptueuse salle de couleur rouge et or. Alice me guida jusqu'à un escaliers

Alice: Sur ta gauche, il y a un couloir qui mont dans le dortoir des garçons celui de droite celui des fille. Aller, vient que je te montre notre chambre.

Je suivis ma nouvelle amie jusqu'à une porte ou il y avait écrit _**« Dortoir Des 4iemes année: Cullen,**_

_**Lallorty, Macdonald, Swan »**_

**Alice:** Nous sommes 4 par dortoirs, ton lit est à coté du mien. Aller entre

Cette fille était une pile électrique. Elle me vit entrer dans le dortoir puis elle me fit assoir sur un lit. Elle me souris

**Alice:** Bienvenue a Gryffondor !

**Bella:** Merci Alice.

Du bruit dans les escaliers, nous fit savoir que deux filles montaient. Alice se leva lorsque les deux filles entrèrent dans le dortoir

**Alice:** Salut les filles! Bella, je te présente Mary Macdonald et Lily Lallorty, mes amies et camaradse de dortoirs. Les filles, je vous présente Bella Swan, la nouvelle à Gryffondor

Mary s'approcha de moi pour me faire la bise ainsi que Lily

**Mary:** Bienvenue Bella ! Je suis enchantée de te rencontre enfin, Alice nous a beaucoup parler de toi dans ses lettres.

Je rougis légèrement

**Bella:** Me.. merci les filles.

Alice s'assit sur mon lit. Puis on commença une petite soirée où les filles se racontèrent leurs vacances. C'était sur, je les adorais déjà ses filles.

Nous nous couchions 1h plus tard. Demain sera mon 1ier jour et j'étais plus qu'heureuse de me retrouver avec Alice, Mary et Lily.

* * *

Voilà pour le 1ier chapitre !

J'espère que vous n'avez pas très été déçu

Voulez vous un PV différent de celui de Bella? Si oui qui ?


	3. Chapitre  2: Une Premiére Journée

**Chapitre 2: Une première journée**

**PV Bella**

Il était 7h15 lorsque Alice m'accompagna déjeuner dans la grande salle. Je ne connaissais pas encore l'école et j'avais peur de me perdre. Je m'étais déjà perdu plusieurs fois à Beaubatonx lors de mes 2 premieres années. Mais tout cela était du passée. J'étais à Poudlard désormais et j'étais une Gryffondor avec Alice, Mary et Lily. Mary et Lily étaient partie déjeuner depuis 10 minutes. En chemin, Alice aperçut son frère entrain de bécoter Tanya Denali. C'était complètement dégoutant. A beauxbaton, on ne tolérait pas ce genre de scène. Le règlement l'interdisait.

**Alice:** -Ed'

Edward se retourna vers elle et me lança un regard glacial

**Edward**: -Alice. Je vois que tu t'es équipée d'un boulet

Tanya éclata de rire comme un cochon. Oui c'est exactement comme ça qu'était son rire. On avait l'impression d'être en face d'un cochon.

**Tanya:** Oooh Eddychounet quel humour dés le matin voyons. je devrais de réprimander pour avoir parler ainsi mais ce que tu dis la et tellement vrai. Isabella! regarde toi ? Tu as mis les doigts dans la prise. AHAHGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR OUURRRRRRGRGR

Alice m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina avec elle en crachant

**Alice:** Mais foutez lui la paix

Elle m'entraina jusqu'à notre table. Je n'avais soudainement plus fin. J'étais en colère. Je ne savais pas ce que je lui avais fait. Alice me regarda en soupirant.

**Alice:** Ne les écoute pas. Edward est très gentil mais depuis qu'il sort avec la vipère

Je ne lui répondis pas car je n'avais pas envie de parler de son frère. Pour moi il n'était qu'un sale type et rien d'autre. Alice me regarda avec un air compatissante.

**Alice:** Aller viens Bella, nous avons cours de Potion avec Rogue, si on arrive en retard, il va avoir le plaisir de nous mettre en retenu jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Nous avions terminer notre matinée de cours. Les Gryffondor avait eu 2 h de potion avec les Poufsouffle. Cours pendant le quel j'ai fait gagner 10 points pour Gryffondor. Après ces deux heurs de cours, nous sommes sortis dans les jardins le temps de la récréation. Puis nous avions eu 2h de Défense contre les Forces du Mal avec Mr Hale, le père de Rosalie et Jasper. A la fin du cours le Professeur me demanda de rester et je dis donc à Alice que je la rejoindrais à la table des Gryffondor. Les élevés avaient tous quittes la salle lorsque Mr Hale s'approcha de moi.

**Mr Hale**: Alors Isabella, comment se passe cette 1iere journée ?

**-Bella:** … ! Plutôt bien Mr Hale

Le père de Jasper et Rosalie me sourit puis il dit

**Hale:** tu as des lacunes en Défense Bella. Je pense qu'il sera bien que tu demandes a un élevé de t'aider. Ou alors je peux te mettre en rattrapage.

**Bella:** Je demanderai à Alice Cullen, Monsieur

**Mr Hale**: Bien dans ce cas, viens me voir si tu as des soucis Bella

**Bella:** Merci Mr Hale

-Tu peux aller manger.

Jackson me sourit puis je quittais la pièce. Le couloir était vide. Tout les élevés devaient être entrain de manger. J'entrais dans les toilettes avant d'aller manger mais je me fis attraper par une fille. Elle me poussa brutalement contre le murs et me gifla. Ma tête buta contre le murs

**Rosalie:** Ecoute moi bien sale garce, tu as volée Renée à Emmett, c'est sa mère pas la tienne. Mais n'approche pas de mon père. Reste loin de ma famille Isabella … oui Isabella car ton nom de famille que tu as volée à la famille d'Emmett, tu ne le méritée pas. Reste loin de moi, Reste loin de mon frère et de ma famille c'est claire ? Ne t'approche pas d'Edward non plus. De toute façon on ne t'aime pas.

Je reconnu Rosalie. Je la regardais mais j'avais horriblement mal à la tête.

**Bella:** Rosalie écoute je …

Une seconde baffe claqua sur ma joue

**Rose:** La ferme ! tu n'es qu'une voleuse et une briseuse de cœur. Emmett a eu le cœur briser quand tu es arrivée chez lui. Tu ne peux pas comprendre ce qu'il a ressentit quand Charlie lui a dit qu'ils avaient adopté une fille. Et quelle fille. Un boulet, un thon. Et pour toi c'est Hale, ne t'avise pas de m'appeler Rosalie

Je devais avoir le crane et le nez en sang, je le sentais. Elle me poussa violemment et quitta les toilettes. Ma tête se fracassa contre le murs. Puis ce fut le trou noir complet.

* * *

Je me réveilla plusieurs heurs plus tard allonger sur un lit blanc. Je soupirais. L'infirmerie …. 1ier jours est déjà une après midi à l'infirmerie. J'étais maudite. Rosalie Hale m'avait envoyée à l'infirmerie des le 1ier jours. Mais pas question d'en parler. Une dame s'approcha de moi et toucha mon visage.

-Et bien Miss Swan, vous revoilà parmi nous. Vos amies étaient très inquiété. Je pense que vous allez devoir passée la nuit ici. Je suis désolée mais vous avez eu un traumatisme. Si Miss Weber, Miss Cullen et Miss Macdonald ne vous avez pas trouvée à l'heur du déjeuner dans les toilettes dieu seule sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. J'ai envoyée une lettre à vos parents

**Bella:** Mes parents … dit-je nostalgique.

- Oooh pardonnez moi miss Swan, je suis Promfest, l'infirmière de l'école. Vos amis sont arrivée.

Alice, Marie, Lily et Angéla sont entrée dans l'infirmerie et sont toute de suite venu vers moi.

**Alice:** -Oooh bella j'étais tellement inquiétée …

**Mary:** on ta bien amochée, tu nous a fait très peur

**Lily**: Ravie de te voir parmi nous

**Bella:** Je vais bien les filles, mais merci, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour moi

Angela me regarda longtemps.

**Angéla:** Qui ta fait ça Bella ?

Je la regardais à mon tour. Elle ne devait pas savoir. Je ne voulais pas dénoncer Rosalie, car j'aurais la vengeance d'Emmett et Edward et surement Jasper. Alors je préférais nié

**Bella:** Personne Angéla, je suis tombée

Alice me coupa le parole

**Alice:** Tombe ? Tu es juste tombé ? Tu rigole j'espère ? On ta poussée tu veux dire.

Lily ajouta

**Lily:** Et frappée, ton nez était cassée

Je secouais la tête

**Bella**: Je suis tombée les filles, je suis très maladroite

Angela fronça les sourcils

**Angéla:** Bella, tu dois me dire si un élevé te martyrise

**Alice**: c'est Denali c'est ça **?**

**Angéla:** Tanya ? Dit elle surprise

**Bella**: Non pas du tout ce n'est pas elle.

Lily: mais il y a quelqu'un ?

Je soupirais

**Bella**: Les filles, je vous dis que c'est personne, je suis tombée toute seule.

Alice me regarda et capitula. Elle me fit la bise puis elle dit

**Alice**: Voila qu'on te laisse 5 minute et tu disparais Bella …

**Bella**: Je vais bien , je vous le jure

Angela Weber, la préfète en chef et Préfète de Gryffondor me dévisageait

**Angela:** Si toute fois, il y a bien une personne Bella … n'hésite pas à venir me voir et je réglerais le problème

**Bella:** Merci, mais je vous jure que tout va bien.

La conversation vira de bord. Nous parlions de toute et de rien. Angéla était vraiment une fille super gentille. Vers 21h, l'infirmière demanda aux filles de quitter l'infirmerie. Elles me promirent de venir me chercher demain à la première heur. Je m'endormis rapidement cette nuit là, ma Deuxième nuit à Poudlard.

* * *

Plusieurs jours avaient passées depuis mon passage à l'infirmerie.  
Les filles ne me lâchaient jamais. Je me doutais qu'elles n'avaient pas cru mon histoire de chute. Quand je n'étais pas avec Alice, j'étais avec Mary ou Lily ou Angéla ou alors des garçons de mon années que je trouvais plutôt gentil comme Quill et Seth. J'étais tellement bien entourer quand j'en avais oublier l'attaque de Rosalie et les insultes de Tanya Denali

Rapidement, les jours s'étaient transformer en semaine. Nous étions Samedi matin et je m'étais levée très tôt. J'avais envie d'envoyer une lettre à ma meilleur amie de Beauxbaton. Elle me manquait tellement. Je me suis levée silencieusement, je me suis habillée, puis je suis montée à la Volière avec mon sac. Seth m'avait montré la tour en me faisant visiter. Je m'assit sur le bord d'une fente et je commençais à rédiger ma lettre

**« Chère Amandine! Je t'écris de Poudlard. J'ai honte de ne pas t'avoir écris plutôt. Je suis à Gryffondor Mais ma vie a tellement changer en si peut de temps. J'ai rejoins ma famille Anglais. C'est très froid entre Emmett et moi. Il ne m'aime pas du tout. Charlie s'est pareil. J'ai l'impression qu'il ne devait pas aimer mon père. Sinon Renée est adorable avec moi. Je me suis faite de nouvelle amie dans ma maison mais également pas mal d'ennemi, tout le monde me reproche d'avoir voler la famille à Emmett … Ce qui ne sait pas, c'est que je suis sa famille. Mais autant ne point chercher. Je pourrais de dire que je vais bien mais tu ne me croirais pas. Je suis comme un livre ouvert pour toi.**

**Pourtant c'est vraie, depuis que j'ai rencontrée Alice Cullen, je vais mieux. Mais Chrity est encore trop présente dans mon esprit et te savoir si loin de moi est une chose tout à fait douloureuse.**

**Tu me manque tellement Mlle Dine**

**Comment vas tu ? Comment vont nos amis de Beauxbaton ?**

**Ton amie pour la vie**

**Bella S »**

Je relu ma lettre plusieurs fois avant de réaliser que j'étais observée. Je relevais le nez pour croiser les yeux verts d'Edward Cullen. Je l'ignorais en me dirigeant vers ma chouette noirs. Manga se posa sur mes doigts puis je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre

**Bella:** Tu as un long voyage à faire Manga mais prend ton temps et reviens moi

Ma chouette hula avant de battre des ailes et de décoller par la fenêtre. Je la regardais s'éloigner lorsque Edward m'adressa la parole

**Edward:** Tu es complètement cinglée … sa t'arrive souvent de parler à ta chouette comme si c'était ta copine ? Oooh mais j'oubliais dans les orphelinats, on doit pas avoir beaucoup d'ami.

Edward pouffa de rire. Moi je me retournais et lui lança un regard noir

**Bella:** Je ne te permet pas et sache une chose pauvre mec, ma vie ne te regarde pas.

Puis je m'éloigna de lui mais il me rattrapa par le bras

**Edward:** Je dis ce que je veux de toi et je fais ce que je veux de toi. Mais sache une chose ... pour moi tu ne sera jamais une Swan, pour moi n'est rien et pour Emmett egalement

Il se pencha pour ramasser sa lettre et j'en profitais pour le fuir. Je haïssais ce mec. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'on me renvoie le souvenir de ma famille aux visages à chaque fois que le gens en avait l'occasion. Oui j'étais venu orpheline du jours au lendemain. Seule au monde, seule sans famille, sans maison. Ma seule famille vivante était Charlie et Renée Swan ainsi que leur fils Emmett. J'étais partie de la vie que j'avais à un univers inconnu. Dans un univers diffèrent.

* * *

_Merci d'avoir lu le chapitre 2_

_Le chapitre 3 sera un Pv surprise =) de …_

_à bientôt_


	4. Chapitre 3: Le Defi de Rosalie

**Chapitre 3:**

**PV Rosalie**

Je me collais plus à lui en gémissant. Nos langues jouaient entre elle. J'étais assise sur lui. Lui vautré dans le fauteuil du dortoir des 5ieme année de Poufsouffle. Sa main passa sous ma robe de sorcier et caressa mes fesses. Il quitta ma bouche pour venir dépose des baissés dans mon coup. Je glissais mes mains sous sa robe de sorcier pour mieux attendre le torse musclé de mon petit Homme virile . Tout à coup un bruit dans la pièce fit grogner Emmett

**Edward**: Hey aller faire un gamin ailleurs que ici. Rose dois-je te rappeler que tu n'a pas le droit d'être ici.

Je soupira en me relevant

**Rosalie:** oooh Eddy soit tendre et dégager de là et apporte nous des préservatifs à la Pomme … tu sais comment j'aime la pomme

**Edward:** Rosalie, tu as ta ronde à faire avec James alors dégage de mon dortoir et je te met en retenu

Je le pointais du doigts d'un air rageur.

**Rosalie**: ooooh toi tu graagnarh

Je me levais rageusement avant de quitter la pièce non sans avoir embrasser langoureusement mon petit homme. James Hunter m'attendait devant la porte de la grande Salle. Il me sourit en plongeant son regard dans le décolleté de ma robe de sorcière. Je soupirais

**Rosalie:** James

**James:** Quoi ? Tu as peur ?

Il s'approcha de moi et posa une main sur mes fesses tout en caressant ma poitrine. Je gémis contre sa main

Rosalie: James, si te plait arrête, je ne veux plus avoir de sexe avec toi

James me lâcha et soupira tristement.

**James:** Dommage, je suis sur que l'on aurait pu s'occuper ce soir.

**Rosalie:** Tu n'a pas eu assez de Tanya hier soir

James ahhh Tanya, c'est une bonne hurleuse un bon coup. Mais je préféré les brunes

Je pouffais de rire. James couchait avec tout ce qui bouge. On se lançais souvent des défis. Je l'avais défié de prendre la virginité d'Angela Weber, malheureusement, il avait échoué car cette dernière avait fini par sorti avec Eric Milton et elle s'était donnée à lui. Elle était bien vite devenu inutile aux yeux de James. Il avait été très déçu et c'était vengée sur Lauren Mallory, ma meilleur amie à Serpentard. Il avait perverti cette dernière et dieu merci. Lauren était devenu une amei idéal. Elle était comme moi une sale allumeuse, et garce qui aimait les histoires d'une nuit. Mais depuis que je sortais avec Emmett, je couchais moins à droit et à gauche. Mais on ne peut pas dire que je soie une femme fidèle. Je suis l'opposée de mon frère Jumeau qui lui craque pour Alice Cullen depuis des années mais il n'ose pas s'approcher d'elle. Alors ils sont juste amie. Et puis il y a cette nouvelle Swan. Je la déteste. L'autre jour, je l'avais plaqué contre un mur dans les toilettes et je lui avais expliquer ma façon de pensée. Elle avait volé et salit le nom des Swan. Elle se faisait passé pour la famille d'Emmett alors qu'elle n'était qu'une sale orpheline dont les parents ne voulait pas. Une pauvre orpheline à qui j'allais pourrir la vie jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse de nos vies. Et j'irais jusqu'au bout. Tout a coup j'eus une idée pour la nuire. Une idée tellement bonne que Bella allait souffrir. Puis elle souhaiterait retourner dans son orphelinat pourrit. Je m'accrochais au bras de James et nous commencions notre ronde.

**Rosalie:** Jamesie

**James:** -hum Rosy ?

**Rosalie:** Tu connais la nouvelle sœur d'Emmett ?

James me regarda en secouant la tête

**James:** La nouvelle Isabella ?

Je souris. Oooh oui cette garce allait souffrir. Et j'en faisais une affaire personnelle.

**Rosalie:** Évidement. Je ne devrais pas te le dire mais Edward Cullen m'a dit que mon frére lui avait dit que Alice Cullen lui avais dit que Isabella lui avait dit qu'elle en pinçait pour toi

James s'arrêta et me regarda en souriant

**James:** Vraiment ? mais ...

Je pouffa de rire

**Rosalie:** Mais oui bien sur enfin James. Elle n'est pas si idiote. Elle a vu ta beauté, ton intelligence. C'est évident. Quelle fille ne sera pas sous ton charme

James repris notre marche en silence

**James:**Tu penses vraiment? Elle est si jeune cela dit, je ne dis pas non.

Je me doutais bien que Bella n'avait jamais eu de relation. Qui pourrait être assez fou pour l'aimer. James lui allait jouer avec ses sentiments comme il faisait avec d'autre. Il lui ferait croire à l'amour comme il l'avait fait à Lauren et puis, il la jetterais en l'humiliant devant tout poudlard.

**Rosalie:** Je ne sais pas Jamesie mais tu peux toujours t'amuser avec elle.

James m'embrassa le front.

**James:** Merci Rosy! Je m'occuperai d'elle quand j'en aurai fini avec la petite prude de Préfète de Serdaigle et j'ai promit à Jared Lafois que je m'occuperai de son ex.

Je soupirais. J'allais devoir attendre encore avant de voir Bella partir. Il était évidement qu'elle n'en pinçait pas pour James. Mais connaissant James, il n'allait pas aimer ce faire repousser. Il allait être furieux. Lui n'avait aucun culpabilité à frappe ou abuse d'une fille. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme. Il était bel homme et manipulateur tout comme moi. C'est ainsi que notre rond se termina dans le lit de James .

**PV Bella **

Une confrontation en famille

Le mois de septembre est passé rapidement entre mes nouveaux amis avec qui je m'entendais à merveille. A l'inverse mes ennemis constitués de Emmett, Edward, Rosalie, Tanya et leur amis me laissaient tranquille. Nous étions Vendredi et les vacances d'Halloween se rapprochaient doucement plongeant le château dans une ambiance joyeuse. Je marchais tranquillement pour me rendre en cours de rattrapage de Mr Rogue. Je n'avais plus parler avec Emmett depuis qu'on était partie de chez lui début septembre. C'est pourquoi ce soir là, je veux surprise de le voir venir vers moi.

Je me trouvais dans le hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Je me dirigeais vers les cachots et lui revenait du terrain de Quidditch avec son équipe. Il s'arrêta devant les escaliers qui allait à sa salle commune.

**Emmett:** Ne m'attendez pas les mecs. J'ai une chose à régler

Il fit demi tours et se dirigea à grand pas vers moi rapidement. Je préfère faire demi tour et faire le grand tour. Mais il m'interpella

**Emmett:** Isabella

Je me figea dans les escaliers. J'attendis un moment en attendant.

**Emmett:** Bella ? peux tu te retourner ?

Je soupirais et me retournais lentement mais je ne le regarda pas.

**Emmett:** Regarda moi, tu es sourde ou quoi ?

Je plantais mes yeux bruns dans ses yeux bruns

**Emmett:** Pour les vacances, je rentre chez moi

Je croisa les bras

**Bella:** OK, je comptais reste ici ...

Emmett m'attrapa le bras

**Emmett:** Tu la ferme, Ma mère veut te voir alors tu viendras mais taches de rester loin de mes amis.

Il me repoussa et s'éloigna

**Bella:** Ils seront là ?

**Emmett:** Oui, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Tanya, Alice.

Je m'éloigna de lui rapidement. Et me dirigera vers les cachots.

Mr Rogue m'attendait.

**Mr Rogue:** -He bien Miss Swan, vous voilà enfin. J'ai crus que vous ne viendrez jamais.

**Bella:** Pardonnez moi Professeur Rogue

**Mr Rogue:** Silence, Mr Cullen va vous aider à apprendre la potion de ratatinage que vous n'avez pas fait en 3ieme année. Mr Cullen, votre retenu consistera à apprendre à Miss Swan l'art de la potion de ratatinage. Vous avez 2h. Je veux que cette potion soit parfaite.

Puis il nous planta là et quitta sa salle de classe. Edward me regarda d'un air moqueur.

**Edward:** Alors comme ça tu n'as pas eu ton année ? Trop nul pour ça ? Tu as fait pité à la directrice Macgonagall juste pour passer en 4iem année.

Je respirais un grand coup. Ravalant mes larmes. Il ne devait rien savoir. Je lui interdisais de connaitre ma vie. Repenser à cette vie que je n'avais plus. C'était tellement durs que je n'y arrivais plus. Je commença à lire la liste des ingrédients. Ignorant le préfet de Pouffsouffle. Edward ne releva pas mon silence. Puis il commença à m'aider. Nous travaillions en silence et Edward m'expliquait un peu pourquoi on mettait tel ingrédient. Les 2h passèrent rapidement. Vers 23h30, Rogue est rentré dans la pièce pour voir mon chaudron. Il regarda mon mélange et soupira. Je regardais Edward surprise. C'était-il moqué de moi ?

Rogue s'approcha d'un bocal contenant un grenouille. Il l'attrapa et nous l'amena

Mr Rogue: Voyez vous Miss Swan, je vais faire goueré votre potion à cette grenouille. Elle devrais rétrécir sinon votre potion est ratée et méritera un T

Il fit boire de la potion a la grenouille qui se transforma en têtard. Edward me sourit

**Mr Rogue:** Excellent miss Swan, cela mérite un E et j'ajoute 5 points pour vos deux maisons. Mr Cullen, voulez vous bien raccompagner miss Swan devant le salle commune des Gryffondor. Vous pouvez partir. A demain

Edward m'intima à le suivre. Nous marchions en silence personne ne parlait. Nous étions arriver dans le hall lorsque je lui dis:

**Bella:** Et bien je te ...

**Edward:** Rogue ma dit te t'emmener devant la tour Gryffondor.

Nous continuions notre chemin jusqu'à ce que nous nous arrêtions devant le portrait

**Bella:** euh Edward ? Pourrais-tu évite de parler de ça à personne

**Edward**: Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'en parler

Je ne veux pas qu'on se moque de ce que je suis vraiment. Mais Edward semblait s'en foutre. Cela dit, il n'y avait rien de mal à prendre des cours de rattrapage.

Qui suis-je réellement ? La seule survivante d'un accident dont mes parents avaient perdu la vie.

**Edward:**Tu veux en parler?

Je secouais la tête.

**Bella:** Je n'ai rien à dire, merci de m'avoir raccompagner Edward.

**Edward:** Je n'avais pas le choix.

**Bella:** Oui merci, Fréeziibii

Le portrait de la grosse dame s'ouvrir.

**Bella:** Bonne soirée Edward

**Edward**: -Bonne nuit S..I...Bella

Je me dirigeais dans mon dortoirs. Choquée du comportement d'Edward. Il n'avais jamais été aussi gentil qu'aujourd'hui. Et j'étais bien choquée.


	5. Chapitre 4: Violence Gratuite

**Chapitre 4: Violence Gratuite **

**Pv Rosalie**

Ce soir, j'avais eu la surprise de voir Edward et Isabella marcher ensemble vers la salle commune des Gryffondor. Je me suis donc mise à les survir de loin. Je fus choquer et en rage. Je ne pris pas le temps de lui suivre à destination. Je me ruais vers la Salle de Bain des préfets où la préfète de poufsouffle m'avait dit qu'elle irait. Elle ne pouvait pas toucher aux mecs des autres. Même si Edward couchait aussi avec d'autres filles que Tanya. Mais la quand même. On parle de la petite orpheline à la noix. Je tournais les talons et m'enfuie dans les couloirs. J'espérais que Edward ne m'avait pas vu. Tanya était dans la salle de bain des Préfets comme tout les soirs. Alors j'irai lui dire que cette peste avait dragué son mec. J'entrais rapidement dans nos quartiers privés.

**Rosalie:** -Tanya ! TANYA tu es là ?

Tanya releva la tête du bain moussant.

**Tanya:** hum oui.

**Rose:** J'ai vu Edward y a pas 2 minutes

**Tanya:** Rogue lui a donné une retenue ce soir

**Rose:** ahhh une retenu ? Avec l'orpheline

Tanya se redressa brutalement

**Tanya**: oooh Eddy a du

**Rose:** Tanya … j'ai vu cette peste dans les bras d'Edward.

Tanya bondit de l'eau en hurlant

**Tanya:** QUOIIII ? Comment peut-il me faire ça? Elle est si désespérée qu'elle se jete dans les bras de mon mâle

Je souris. Tanya aimait approuver les filles avec qui Edward avait le droit de coucher. Mais il semble que l'orpheline ne fasse pas partie de la liste de Tanya

**Rose:** Tanya, Tanya. Je ne pense pas que ça soit lui. Jasper ma dit que notre Sase ( sans amis sans famille) était follement amoureuse d'Edward

Tanya tremblait de rage nue devant moi.

**Tanya:** Pardon? Elle veut me le voler? La garce, je vais lui faire payer

Je regarda Tanya mettre ses vêtements et commencer à sortir de la pièce

**Rose:** Tanya ou vas tu ?

**Tanya:** Me trouver un mec avec qui … enfin tu vois pourquoi pas Jasper.

**Rose:** Va rendre fou Edward. Elle ne doit pas te le piquer. Tu imagines ce que sa referait à notre réputation Tanya? La Grande Tanya Denali largué pour une sale Sase.

Tanya se mit à sourire

**Tanya:** oui … tu as raison. Il va m'emmener dans la cabane hurlant. Tu sais comment j'aime cette endroit.

Je pouffais de rire. Et Tanya partie retrouver son Prince charmant. Moi, cette nuit allait être sans pratique sportive. Malheureusement … bien que si j'allumais James, il pourrait m'emmener au 7iem ciel. Rooh non Rose, n'oublie pas Emmett, tu lui a promit d'être moins superficiel et moins saute sur tout ce qui bouge.

* * *

**Pv Bella**

Je n'avais pas beaucoup dormit cette nuit. Je me maudissais d'avoir été aussi bête. J'avais donner à Edward une raison merveilleuse pour se moquer de moi. Il avait trouvé une faille pour me détruite complètement. Alice s'était levée plus vite que comme ce matin la. Je me dépêchais de rejoindre les amis à la table des Gryffondor. Je courrais rapidement lorsque soudainement je me retrouvais pendu par les pieds. Je me mis à hurler de surprise.

**Belle Inconnue:** -Ferme la Sale Sang de Bourbe

Soudainement, je me sentis tomber puis empoigner par le col et trainer dans une sale vide. BAFFF, la personne en face de moi me gifla violemment

**Belle Inconnue:** Espèce de Garce. Alors comme ça on est amoureuse de mon mec.  
Je le regardais sans comprendre.

**Bella:**-Mais non pas du tout.

Je me pris un coup de point dans le nez.

**Tanya:** Tu as essayée de séduire mon Edditounet. Tu as voulu coucher avec lui. tu veux me le voler. J'ai besoin de lui.

Chaque phrase entraina des sanglots à la préfète de Poufsouffle

**Tanya:** C'est mon mec. Tu n'as pas le droit de le séduire. Edward ne t'aime pas et ne l'aimera jamais. Monstre, je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as fait. Mais tu vas me le payer. Tu n'est qu'une prostituée Isabella

Elle m'attrapa par le col et éclata en sanglot

**Tanya**: C'est mon mec. Tu n'as pas le droit de me le voler. Il est à moi. Il va m'épouser. Je vais devenir un Tanya Cullen. Et Je t'empêcherais de te mettre sur ma route. Les Denali et les Cullen ont besoin d'un bon mariage. Toi tu n'est qu'un Tard. Un mélange de moldu et de magie. Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu n'est qu'une voleuse. VOLEUSE

Je le repoussa doucement.

**Bella**: Je n'ai pas draguée ton mec. Je le déteste Tanya. Jamais j'essayerai de le séduire. J'en ai rien à faire de ton copain Denali.

Tanya sécha ses yeux.

**Tanya**: C'est vraie ? Tu as plus qu'intérêt. Il est à moi. Il m'appartient. C'est ma propriété. La fortune Cullen doit me revenir. Alors si je peux te donner un conseil … reste loin de mon dieux du Sexe, c'est claire ? Edward est un homme qui a besoin d'être combler et toi … tu n'es même pas belle. C'est mon homme

Elle pleura de plus belle lorsqu'une fille entra dans la pièce et attrapa Tanya. Cette dernière se jeta dans les bras de la fille.

-**Tanya:** Irina …

**Irina:** Viens Tanya, elle n'en vaut pas la peine et je pense qu'elle a comprit. Hein ? Tu as compris? Reste loin du mec de Tanya car tu n'auras pas à faire qu'a Tanya mais aussi à moi, Kath, Rosalie et Emmett ainsi que Laurent, James et Alec et Demetri Volturi. Tu les connais les Volturi? Ils sont tous à Serpentard et crois moi. Ils pratiquent une magie que ni toi ni moi n'avons jamais apprit ici. Alors reste loin ou tu vas souffrir. Moustique.

Les deux poufsouffles quitteraient la pièce. Tanya en pleur. Je sortie à mon tour et croisa Jasper Hale. Je voulu l'éviter mais il m'attrapa.

**Jasper:** Salut Bella!

Jasper avait toujours été gentil avec moi tout comme Alice mais face à sa sœur, Emmett et Edward, il jouait les indifférents. Mais je le comprenais. Rose était sa jumelle et Emmett et Edward ses meilleurs amis depuis toujours. Malheureusement pour moi, Jasper était très attentif

**Jasper:** Tu es blessée ? Tu saignes du nez

Je plaquais ma main sur mon nez

**Bella: **ouill

Jasper sortis sa baguette magique

**Jasper:** Attend Bella.

Il posa sa baguette sur mon nez et marmonna une formule que je ne connaissais pas. Un craquement écœurant vint à mes oreilles et la douleurs de mon nez s'évapora.

-**Bella:** Merci Jasper …

-**Jasper:** Comment as tu eu ça?

**Bella:** Je suis tombée

**Jasper:** Tombée ?

**Bella:** Oui je suis maladroite

Jasper me regarda longuement. Puis tout à coup les paroles de Rosalie me revient en tête. Je soupirais tristement avant de m'excuser et de filer rejoindre mes amis à la table des Rouge et or.

1h plus tard, je m'étais assise sous un arbre pour lire un peu. Je m'étais éloigner des autres qui jouaient à lancer des pierres sur le lac. J'étais plongée dans mon livre lorsqu'une personne m'arracha mon livre des mains avant de la foutre parterre et de marcher dessus. Cette personne m'empoigna par les cheveux.

**Edward:** Je peux savoir ce que tu as fais à Tanya ? Elle était déboussolée. Comme oses tu lui dire que je comptais la quitter pour toi ? Toi ? Qui n'est rien pour personne ici. En plus de ça tu l'as frapper alors je vais devoir retirée 50 points à Gryffondor pour violence et tu aura probablement une retenu pour non respect des autres. Que sa te serve de leçon et la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui te frappera et crois moi, je te frapperais tellement qui ni Renée ni Charlie ne te reconnaitrons.

Il me lâcha violemment et s'éloigna. Je rattrapa mon livre. Et repris ma lecture l'air de rien. Mais Alice m'avait vu. Elle se dirigea vers moi pour avoir des explications sur le comportement de son frère. Explication que je lui refusais. Je ne voulais pas en parler. Je voulais juste pleure. Je voulais juste retrouver mes parents, ma sœur, mon frère, ma vraie famille.

J'étais détruite car je souffrais oui. Je souffrais. D'abord Emmett cette été, puis Rosalie, puis Edward, puis encore Emmett et puis Tanya.

**Alice:** Bella, promet moi de me parler si ça continue. Jasper ma dit qu'il t'avait vu dans les couloirs avec le nez cassé … c'est encore Tanya c'est ça ? Je ne comprend pas. Tanya n'est pas du genre méchante.

**Bella:** Alice … si te plait. Je ne veux pas en parler.

**Alice:** -Mais quoi alors ? Tu ne penses pas que je vois que tu ne vas pas bien? Tu ne penses pas que j'aimerais pouvoir t'aider mais si tu ne me dis rien. Je ne pourrais pas t'aider. Alors si te plait … pour une fois, dit moi qui ta envoyée à l'infirmerie le 1ier jours cette année et dit moi qui ta cassée le nez et aussi pourquoi Edward vient de retire 50 points à Gryffondor alors qu'on était en tête de la coupe des 4 maisons grâce à tes réponses en cours ?

Je me pris la tête dans les mains. Alice … Si te plait je t'en pris.

**Alice**: Parles moi Bella.

**Bella:** Tu sais très bien comment Rosalie et Tanya ne m'apprécient pas … je parle encore moins d'Emmett. Alors elles m'envoient des piques. Rien de grave en soit.

**Alice:** Tu rigoles ? Ils te font du mal et du dire rien ? Attend que je …

**Bella:** Non Alice … laisse tomber. Je ne veux pas d'histoire. Alors oublie.

**Pv Alice **

Oublier, oublier. Pensait-elle que j'allais sérieusement oublie ça. Edward nous a retiré 50 points pour rien et ensuite Bella se fait attaquée par je ne sais qui. Mais personne ne l'aide. C'est sur ... il faut que le parle à mon imbécile de frangin. Bella était remontée dans notre dortoir. Moi, j'en profitais pour mettre mon plan à exécution. Je me dirigerai rageusement vers Edward. Je l'attrapa par le cravate et l'entraina avec moi vers un coin loin des regard indiscret

**Edward**: Liice ... comme je suis content de te voir sans l'orpheline

**Alice:** Edward ... lâche la tu veux merde à la fin.

**Edward:** C'est quoi ton problème Lice?

Alice La raison des 50 points retirés au Gryffondor ...

**Edward:** Demande à ta nouvelle meilleur amie l'orphelin. Elle a frappée ceux que j'aime alors elle la payée mais estime toi heureux qu'elle soit pas à l'infirmerie

**Alice:** Tu n 'est qu'un imbécile. Elle ne l'a pas frappée

**Edward:** Tu oserai dire que Tanya est une menteuse ? Mon dieux elle ta complètement retourner le cerveau. Cette fille n'est pas nette Alice

Ma Main partie toute seule et s'écraser sur la joue de mon frère.

**Alice:** c'est toi qui n'est pas nette. J'ai vu Jasper à Midi, il ma dit avoir vu Tanya sortir d'une pièce morte de rire avec Irina. Jasper est resté dans le couloir et a vu Bella sortir de la même pièce le visage en sang. Alors ne viens pas me dire que c'est Bella la responsable et les 50 points de retirer tu vas me le payer très cher je peux te le dire crois moi.

Edward me rattrapa par le bras et me secoua.

**Edward:** Trés bien si tu est donc assez stupide pour croire cette garce alors tu peux dors et déjà oublier notre lien du sang. Sur ceux Miss Cullen, On se reparlera quand tu aura récupère l'esprit.

Je fus choquée et blessée par ses paroles. Les larmes me montaient aux yeux. Je peux voir le visage d'Edward se radoucir mais c'était trop tard.

**Alice:** Tu n'as aucune idée du passée de Bella. Tu ne sais pas par quoi elle est passée l'année dernière. Vous pensez qu'elle est orpheline mais il se pourrait qu'elle ne le soit pas tant que ça.

Sur ceux je tournais les talons et m'éloigna de lui. J'avais choisis mon camp désormais. Edward avait trop changer pour que je puisse lui faire confiance.

C'est ainsi que se créa un grand froid entre mes amis de Serdaigle et Gryffondor et les amis d'Edward de Poufsouffle et Serpentard.

* * *

_Voila le chapitre 4. J'espere qu'il vous a plus. _

_Bsx Marielisa  
_


	6. Chapitre 5: Des Tentions

** Merci beaucoup à ceux qui lisent ma fic**

**Réponse à astral77: Bien sure que oui tu peux le frapper mais ne le tue pas comme même =) il n'est pas si idiot que ça. Juste amoureux de Tanya ^^**

**Bref, bonne lectures**

* * *

**Chapitre 5: Des Tentions.**

**Pv Bella**

Aujourd'hui, nous avions un match de Quidditch: Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

L'équipe de Gryffondor était constituée d'un attrapeur ( Leah Clearwater), 3 poursuiveurs ( Jacob Black, Mary Macdonald et Seth Clearwater), 2 Batteurs ( Sam Usley et Tom Johnson) et un gardien ( Dave Cround)

L'équipe de Poufsouffle était constituée d'un attrapeur (Chad Denali), 3 poursuiveurs ( Emmett Swan, Lucas Abbot et Josh Macmillen), 2 Batteurs ( Edward Cullen et Kilyan Stwart) et un gardien ( Laurent Dhard )

Il était 10h lorsque Alice, Lily et moi allèrent dans les gradins des Gryffondor. Nous pouvions voir une moitié du stade en rouge et l'autre en Jaune. Lily et moi étions pour Gryffondor. En même temps, je ne pouvais pas être pour l'équipe d'Edward et Emmett après tout ce qu'ils m'ont fait. Les Serpentard était du coté des Jaunes et Serdaigle des lions. Mme Bibine, le professeur de vole et l'arbitre du match entra sur le terrain avec les deux équipes. Lily et les autres Gryffondor se mirent à les encourager. Jacob et Emmett se sont serré la main. Puis les deux équipes décolères du sol. Une voie s'éleva du coté des tribunes des professeur.

**Ginny Lovegood:** Bonjours à tous! Aujourd'hui pour le 1ier match de la saison, nous avons le match Gryffondor/ Pouffsouffle … Macdonald vient de prendre le souaffle à Abbot. Elle se dirige a vive allure vers les but de Poufsouffle. Cullen lance un cognard vers Macdonald qui lance la balle à Clearwater. Oula, les Gryffondor ont prit la famille Clearwater dans l'équipe. Pensez vous que cela soit un bon choix. Nous avons la grande Leah Clearwater et le puissant Seth clear...

**Un Prof:** Miss Lovegood, le match

**Ginny:** Hein oui pardonnez moi. Je reprend.

Alice pouffa de rire à coté de moi

**Alice:** Ginny Lovegood, la fille de Luna et Neville, les amis de mes parents. Elle est toujours dans la lune mais elle est super rigolote. Elle est en 4iem année à Serdaigle. Je te …

Alice n'a pas eu le temps de finir de parler qu'un cris s'éleva. Mary venait de marquer.

**Ginny: **Bravo les Gryffondor. Macdonald vient de marquer un but. Le score est de 50 à 0 pour Gryffondor. Swan récupéré le balle et se lance vers les but. Ahhh Malheureusement pour lui, Black le récupéré Et fonce vers le gardien des Poufsouffle. Ahhh Cullen vient de lancer un cognard sur Black qui lâche. C'est Macmillen qui le récupéré. Il fonce vers les but des Gryffondor et MARRRQUE. Les deux équipes sont à égalité. On se demande ce que font les attrapeur. Ooooh mais attendez. Macdonald et Black se font des passes. Clearwater passe entre ses deux camarades rattrapes la balle et MARQUUUUE. 100 à 50 pour Gryffondor. Ah lalala, les Gryffondors sont très en forme aujourd'hui. Clearwater girl survole le terrain suivit de prés par Denali.

Tout à coup Denali poussa Leah qui manquait de tomber de son balais

**Ginny:** Ooooh le tricheur, il essaye de faire tomber l'adversaire! Aller Gryffondor …

**Un Prof:** Miss Lovegood

**Ginny:** oooh Pardon. Oui donc je disais. Clearwater boy reprend le souaffe. Mais Cullen lui envoie un cognard. Mon dieu Clearwater tomber de son balais … oooh sa sœur la rattrapée, regarder un peu avec quelle agilité, elle le rattrape, Aide de Black et Usley, les voilà repartie …. oooh non Swan marque un but. Le match dur depuis déjà 1h et les équipes sont toujours à égalité 100 à 100. Allez tout le monde. Macdonald a récupérée la balle qui l'envoie à Black qui la renvoie Clearwater boy pour la renvoyer à Macdonald. Les poursuiveurs des Gryffondors sont en forme aujourd'hui. Ooooooh Macdonald marque 150 à 100 pour Gryffondor. Swan reprend la balle mais Usley lance un cognard sur le capitaine de l'équipe des Poufsouffles. Macdonald reprend la balle

Alice saute de joie

**Alice:** Mary t'es la meilleur allez Gryffondor.

Je souris. Gryffondor marqua encore 3 but contre 1 pour poufsouffle.

**Ginny:** 300 contre 150 pour Gryffondor. Oooh mais regarde Clearwater girl. Elle file contre l'air. Ooooh mon dieu, elle a vu le vif d'or. Zut Denali aussi. Les voilà qui filent contre le vent …

Alors que tout le monde regardait les deux attrapeur. Edward envoya un cognard dans le visage de Mary Macdonald qui le frappa au visage. La fille tombé de son balais. Alors que les doigts de Leah se refermaient sur le vif d'or, Denali se jeta sur Leah qui tomba de son balais. C'est alors que Gryffondor gagna mais perdu deux joueurs.

**Ginny:** Gryffondor a gagnée … Ooooh mon dieu Clearwater et Macdonald bouuuuh Cullen et Denali honte à vous, honte à vous mauvais joueur. C'est des tricheurs, on devrait les punir, se sont des assassins.

**un Prof:** Miss Lovegood lâchez se micro, le match est terminer, quant à vous messieurs les joueurs redescendez sur le champs.

Deux professeurs levèrent le baguette pour ralentir la chute des deux filles. Tout les gryffondors se ruèrent sur leurs amis. Moi y comprit vers mon amie et camarde de chambre. Alice également.

Mme Chourave se ruait vers son équipe et entraina Cullen et Denali derrière elle.

Mary et Leah furent emmener à l'infirmerie. Elles souffraient tout les deux de multiples fractures que Promfrest se hâte de réparer. Elle était toujours inconsciente et cela inquiétait beaucoup Alice et Lily tout comme moi et les amis de la même année de Leah Emilly et Rachel.

A l'heur du diné, l'infirmerie nous força à aller manger. C'est ainsi que Sam, Jacob, Seth, Tom, Dave, Lily, Alice, Emilly Rachel et moi, nous nous sommes dirigés vers le grande salle. Edward Cullen et Chad Denali n'étaient toujours pas revenu. Alice semblait perturbé comme elle l'était souvent depuis quelques jours. Nous passions le dinée à parler en manger. Mais lorsque notre groupe quitta la table, nous avons croisée dans le hall Edward et Emmett. Jacob s'est alors dirigé vers eux d'un pas rageur.

**Jacob:** Tu trouves ça loyal ton jeu Cullen ? C'était une petite vengeance? tu n'es qu'un pauvre traite. Un capable de te battre contre une personne a ta taille. Tu crois que Angéla et Jasper ne m'ont rien dit contre des agissement par rapport à une élevé de ma maison.

Je me sentis soudainement mal. Mais Emilly passa son bras par dessus mes épaules. Un soutient de sa part probablement.

**Edward:** Oooh non alors elle ta aussi retournée le cerveau? J'ai déjà perdu ma sœur à cause de cette salope alors Jake mon pote, ne brise pas notre amitié pour l'orph...

Alice le gifla.

**Alice:** Tu n'a rien compris on ne parlait pas de Bella mais de ce que tu as fait à Leah et Mary. Tu n'avais pas à t'attaquer à lui.

Emmett ne regarda avant de prend Alice par le bras

**Emmett:** Alice, c'était un accident

Rachelle et Emilly commencèrent à s'énerver

**Emily:** Un Accident ? un Accident ? Tu aurais pu les tuer.

**Seth**: Tu vas me le payer Cullen

**Rachelle:** Je te pensais plus intelligent

Emmett soupira

**Emmett:** Mais attendez là...

Il s'approcha de moi et m'empoigna par le bras

**Emmett:** Tu es responsable de ça un ? Tu es heureuse comme ça ? Tu as tout détruit sale garce

Il allait me frapper mais Sam et Jake l'en empêcher.

**Jacob**: A partir de maintenant Cullen et toi Swan, nous n'avons plus rien à nous dire, ni à vous, ni à vos amis. Et ne vous approchez plus des élevés de ma maison où tu auras affaires à moi crois moi ... en attendant ... je retire 50 points à ta maison Swan ... pour avoir voulu frapper ta sœur

**Emmett:** c'est pas ma sœur. Elle n'est rien.

Les larmes me montaient aux yeux pendant que Emilly me traina vers l'infirmerie pour voir Mary et Leah. Alice semblait être dans le même état que moi. Soutenu par Lily et Rachel. Notre groupe partie retrouver nos amis blessées.

Une chose était sur. Une guerre allaient naitre entre les Poufsouffle et les Gryffondor, entre les Préfets de Gryffondor et les Préfets de Poufsouffle, entre les deux équipes de Quidditch. Les cours risquaient de devenir compliquer avec eux. Et je me sentais horriblement coupable. Si j'étais restée à Beauxbaton, rien de tout ça ne sera arriver. Rien. Je me senti mal alors, je décidais de partir de l'infirmerie pour aller dans mon dortoirs. Je croisais Tanya Denali et sa clique de poulette qui poussaient des gloussement ridicule.. Mais je ne m'arrêtais pas. J'ignorais leur rire et leur moquerie.

Je montais rapidement dans mon dortoirs. Je m'allongeais sur mon lit. J'attrapa mon album de famille et commença à regarde mes photos. Sans que je m'en rende compte, mes larmes coulait abondamment sur mes joues. Ils me manquaient. Tous autant qu'il était. Je devais pleurer depuis un moins 30 min lorsque Alice et Lily entrèrent dans le dortoir. Elles m'annonça que Mary pourra sortir de l'infirmerie demain après midi. J'étais heureuse pour elle.

* * *

_Voila =) A bientot avec le nouveau chapitre_

_Marielisa_


	7. Chapitre 6: Confidences

_Réponse Reviews:_

_Twilight-Serie888:_

_Bella va bientôt se défendre ne t'inquiète pas mais pour le moment, elle préfère ne rien dire par Emmett et Edward sont les amis d'Alice mais ça va changer _

_Bienvenue alors et merci =) _

**Chapitre 6: Confidence**

**Pv Alice**

Je ne comprenais pas. Bella se laissait complètement faire. Elle refusait de me parler de ses problèmes et elle en souffrait. Si elle pensait que je n'avais pas vu qu'elle pleurait ce soir, elle se trompait. J'aimerais tellement qu'elle me parle. Je sais que mon frère est un salop en ce moment. Mais Bella ne doit pas le laisser lui faire du mal, ni lui ni personne d'autre. C'est pourquoi, je me suis décidée à la faire parler. C'est épuisée que je fini par m'endormir en pensant à ma journée de demain. Bella allait changée croyez moi.

Le lendemain matin, Lily était déjà partie et Bella faisait semblant de dormir. Ou pas. Non parce que j'allais la réveiller de toute façon. Je souris et pointais ma baguette vers Bella

**Alice:** Levicorp

**Bella:** AHHHHHHHHHHHH Alice fait moi descendre

Je pouffais de rire avant de la repousser sur le lit.

**Bella: **Tu es en forme ce matin. Mais c'est pas une raison pour me réveiller comme ça

Je souris

**Alice:** Tu ne dormais pas

**Bella:** c'est pas une raison.

Mon Amie se rallongea sur son lit. Je soupirais. La faire parler n'allait finalement pas etre aussi simple que ça.

**Alice**: Écoute Bella … je suis inquiète

**Bella:** de quoi ? Pour Mary ? Oooh mon dieu, il lui est arrivée quelques choses cette nuit encore non … Alice c'est …

Je la secouais. Elle était toujours entrain de penser aux autres avant elle.

**Alice:** Bella Bella! Je veux parler de toi

**Bella**: de... de moi ?

**Alice:** Oui de toi … Bella … tu es mon ami depuis que tu es arrivée en Angleterre. Je sais que tu vas mal et je veux que tu me racontes tout. Pourquoi est tu si triste, pourquoi laisses tu Denali et les autres te faire mal …. regard

Alice attrapa sa baguette

**Alice:** « Insonoris » Tu peux parler, personne n'entendra à part toi et moi?

Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux. C'est alors que je compris. Elle allait enfin tout me raconter du début à la fin. Tout, elle avait fini par enfin me parler de ses secrets les plus profond et les plus sombre.

**Bella:** C'était à la fin des vacances de Février l'année dernière. Ma famille et moi nous nous rendions à Marseille pour prendre les calèches de l'école de Beaubatonx. J'étais en retard. J'ai mentis à ma mère. Je lui ai dis avoir fait mes valises le soir mais c'était faux. Au petit matin, c'était la panique à bord. Mon père a du rouler vite pour que mon frère et ma sœur ainsi que moi ne rationt pas le dépars. Un camion a prit le périphérique Marseillais à contre sens. Mon pére n'a pas pu freiner. Notre voiture s'est empaler dans le camion. Et …

Elle n'avait pas besoin de ma raconte plus. Je voyais bien qu'elle revivait l'accident à travers son récit.

**Bella:** Mes parents ont été tué sur le coup. Ma sœur et mon frère en revanche, je les ai vu mourir. C'était tellement horrible. Je suis tombée dans les pommes et je me suis réveillée plusieurs mois plus tard. Sans Famille. Sans rien. C'est le directeur de Beauxbaton qui m'a pris en charge. Il a pris contact avec Mme McGonagall. Je savais que j'avais un oncle en Angleterre. Mais je ne le connaissais pas. Alors les services sociaux sorciers l'ont retrouvé et il a pris ma garde. Il ne m'a pas adopté Alice. Il a prit ma garde parce que sur le testament, mon père avait parlé de Charlie et qu'il avait mit que si lui et maman venaient à mourir, c'était lui qui devait s'occupe de ses enfants, même si il ne reste que moi. Je suis une Swan depuis 14 ans. Oui Emmett est mon cousin, Charlie mon oncle. Quand j'ai fini par sortir de l'hôpital, Charlie est venu me chercher. Mais il était distant. Renée a tout de suite été heureuse de me voir chez eux. Puis Emmett est arrivé. Il était carrément furieux mais il a fait semblant devant Charlie et Renée. Il ma coincé dans ma chambre. Il m'a menacé. Il a été jusqu'à me dire que je voulais lui voler sa famille et que j'étais qu'une pauvre fille. Il pense que je lui volerais ses parents. Alors que pour moi, Renée et Charlie ne sont et ne seront jamais mes parents. Pour moi, mes parents sont mort et rien ni personne ne pourra les remplacer, jamais. Après nous sommes rentrée à Poudlard, je me suis rentrée à l'infirmerie le 1ier jours

Je fronçais les sourcils

**Alice:** Tu n'a donc pas glissée sur un flac d'eau …

**Bella:** Non, c'est Rosalie. A la fin du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec Mr Hale, il m'a retenu après les cours. Pour parler un peu et me proposer de l'aide pour rattraper les cours que j'avais raté. Quand je suis sortie pour te rejoindre toi et les autres, Rosalie m'a entrainée dans les toilettes. Elle m'a frappé et ma dit que j'avais vole la famille d'Emmett et que je voulais lui voler son père. Ce qui est faux. Après il y a eu Edward à mon rattrapage de Potion. Il était gentil mais le lendemain tu sais le jours ou Edward a retirée 50 points à Gryffondor, Tanya m'a bloquée contre un murs dans une pièce. Elle m'a frappée en me disant que je voulais lui piquer Edward. Que Edward allait l'épouse et qu'elle deviendra une Cullen. Car les Denali ont besoin d'un bon mariage et que moi je salirais la descendance des Cullen …. seulement je suis née de deux parents sang pur. Mais ça elle n'a pas besoin de le savoir. Elle m'a dit ensuite qu'elle avait besoin de la fortune des Cullen et Edward lui appartenant. Après elle ma frappée jusqu'à ce que son amie Irina n'arrive

J'écoutais tout attentivement et je bouillonnais de rage. Si cette peste pensait pouvoir rentre ainsi dans la famille Cullen, elle se trompait. La Fortune des Cullen n'allait certainement pas lui revenir. Et le jours où cette garce portera le nom des Cullen, je m'arrangerais pour changer de nom de famille le plus vite possible.

**Alice:** Irina est la cousine de Tanya …. mais bref La fortune des Cullen, elle as vu jouer ça où cette fille? Cette aaaah je n'arrive pas à y croire pourquoi tu n'a rien dit à personne? Ils n'ont pas le droit de faire ça. Attend que j'en parle à Angela et Jacob

**Bella:** Non Alice si te pla...

**Alice:** Bella Merde, tu vas pas les laisser de marcher sur les pieds non ? Je vais en parler avec Angéla, Jacob et Jasper. Et ils ne recommencerons plus. Pour les vacances nous n'irons pas avec eux dans le manoir Swan, j'ai invitée Lily, Mary, Emily, Rachel et Leah dans le Manoir Cullen. Nous n'auront donc pas à voir Denali et sa bande

**Bella:** Non Alice, ils sont tes amis

**Alice:** Non Bella. Certainement pas après ce que tu viens de ma dire. Edward m'a dit que tu m'avais lavée le cerveau, il m'a dit que à ses yeux, je n'étais plus rien, et que je n'avais plus de frère. Ils doivent payer Bella.

En repensant aux paroles de mon frère, je me sentis triste. Bella me pris dans ses bras. 5 minutes plus tard nous nous séparions.

**Alice:** Pour commencer Bella, nous allons passé par un relooking léger de ta personne.

**Bella:** Quoi ? Comment ça ?

**Alice:** C'est simple, regard tes cheveux, ils seraient tellement plus plus jolie en accentuant tes boucles.

C'est ainsi que je me mis à m'occuper de Bella comme une petite sœur. Les filles se sont joint à nous. Et c'est dans la joie et la bonne humeur que nous avons fête la victoire de Gryffondor avec Mary et Leah.

* * *

**Pv Tanya**

J'étais tellement heureuse. Edward avait été remettre les points sur les i à cette garce de Swan. Et en plus, Edward m'avait choisi moi à sa sœur. Cette fille que je n'aimais pas. Cette fille qui était le seule obstacle entre moi et Eddychounet chéri. Malheureusement pour moi Edward avait eu des heures de colle pour son comportement sur le terrain. J'avais du alors trouver un autre pantin pour fêter ma gloire. J'entrais dans les salles de bain des Préfets. Je commençai à retirée mes vêtements lentement et sensuellement. Une fois nue, je me jetais dans la grande baignoire qui ressemblait plutôt a une piscine. C'est alors que James Hunter entra et se dévêtit. Il me vit qu'une fois dans l'eau.

**James:** ooh pardon Tanya dit il pas désolé du tout, je ne t'avais pas vu ma belle

Je m'approchais de lui telle une allumeuse. Puis je passa mes mains autour de son coup.

**Tanya:** Ce n'est pas grave mon beau goss

James me sourit et gémit

**James:** Mon corps te fais envie ?

Je souris puis passa ma main sous l'eau pour arriver à son sexe. Je fis descendre mes doigts sur toute sa longueur.

**James:** Huum Putain Bébé.

Il me poussa violemment contre la paroi de la piscine. Puis il attrapa sa baguette qu'il avait laisser sur le bord.

**James:** Contracep

Je compris son attention alors. Il venait de me jeté le sortilège de la capote pour les moldus. C'était un sort de contraception pour ne pas que la femme tombe enceinte. Je gémis

**Tanya:** James, Baise moi

**James**: Tu es faite pour ça Bébé. Mais est Cullen ?

**Tanya:** Ne fait pas attention à lui, il n'est qu'un pion

Bien. Je le sentis s'enfoncer brutalement en moi. Avec James, il n'y avait jamais de tendresse jamais de douceur, ni d'amour. c'était toujours violent et bestiaire. Il commença à faire des longs et violant va et viens. Il sorti complètement de moi, pour me pénétrer encore plus violemment

**Tanya:** Ahhhh Putain

**James:** Putain quoi Bébé ? Tu aimes quand je te baisse violemment hein

Il ressortit de moi pour revenir encore plus brutalement.

**Tanya:** James putain oui j'aime ça

**James:** J'aime de prendre ainsi comme un catin

Il me donnait des coups de reins toujours plus puissance qui me faisait hurler de plaisir. J'étais complètement au bord de l'extase. Je me laisse submerge par le plaisir. Ma jouissance arriva et je le sentit se déverser en moi. Il se retira et mordilla mon mamelon. Je gémis

**Tanya**: James …

**James: **Merci pour cette partie de baisse Tanya. Ma soirée ne va pas être si nul que ça. Et Volturi va être content de pouvoir d'avoir parmi les siens

**Tanya:** comment ça ?

Mon compagnon soupira et s'allongea sur l'eau moussante.

**James:** Bébé, Alec et Demetri sont emballer par toi, surtout si tu peux mettre Cullen et Swan dans nos rangs.

**Tanya:** Vos rangs ?

**James:** Oui Bébé, tu sais de quoi je parle.

Il caressa mon visage avec douceur

**James:** La magie a parfois des branches fortement intéressant

**Tanya:** Des branches ?

Il soupira

**James:** Tanya, tu as beau être bonne au lit mais tu es une vraie blonde …

Il rigola et moi avec. Je ne comprenais pas trop de quoi il voulait parler mais je lui frappais le sommet du cran

**Tanya:** Ne m'insulte pas Hunter

Il caressa mon sein et me pris dans ses bras forts et chaud.

**James:** Pardon Bébé. Mais donc je disais, il y a la magie blanche où les jeunes biches sont et il y a la magie noirs, que les plus grands sorciers de tout les temps pratique. Tu veux devenir célèbre et aimer de tous Bébé ? Alors joint toi à moi et soit une fidèle de Aro. Et je peux de promettre que tu sera heureuse.

**Tanya:** Célèbre et aimer de tous ? J'avouerai que je suis tentée et que je ne dirai pas nous à une autre partie de baisse.

James soupira et sortie de l'eau.

**James**: Je n'ai pas le temps ma jolie. J'ai d'autres filles à combler.

Je soupirais franchement déçu et vexée.

**Tanya:** Petit libertin, sur qui es tu ?

**James**: Je suis sur Holly Corner la petite Serdaigle prude, l'ex de Jared, ton ex. Et aprés je m'attaques à la petite Swan

**Tanya:** Swan ?

**James**: Oui Swan Bébé, Rosalie ma demandé de m'occuper un peu d'elle. J'ai même le droit d'utiliser la force pour l'avoir, comme cette Leah Clearwater que j'avais violer en 4iem année. Je sens que je vais aimer ça. Rien de mieux que les filles qui ne se laisse pas faire.

J'étais soudainement furieuse après lui. Furieuse et terriblement jalouse. Tellement que j'en tremblais de rage.

**Tanya:** Et moi alors ?

**James:** Toi tu es ma poulette préféré tu la sais. Bon aller bonne nuit ma douce chéri

**Tanya:** Je t'aime James

Il sorti dans la salle de bain sans même me répondre.

Je sortis du bain et commença à me revêtir lorsque que le feu de la cheminée devint puissant et cracha une lettre avec mon nom dessus C'était une beuglante. Je l'ouvrir et une voix ferme s'éleva dans la pièce

_Ma Douce Tanya!_

_Je repense encore à la nuit que nous avons passé cette été. Comme tu le sais, les temps changes dans le monde de la sorcellerie. Je te veux dans mes rangs. Tu serai une parfaite mage noir. Mais pour faire tes preuves, je veux que tu entrainetes amis dans mon clan très privé des Volturi. Je veux surtout Rosalie Hale, Irina Denali et Katy Denali. Puis sur ton petit ami Cullen peut aussi se joindre à nous mais je ne veux pas des autres. Je n'en pas confiance en eux. Surtout Swan, n'oublie par que son père est l'ennemi Tanya Cheri. N'oublie jamais qui sont tes vraie ami. James Hunter et mes fils sont des seuls amis fidèle. Mais je ne veux pas que vous vous affichez en publique. Nous devons rester discret. Je t'apprendrais notre art de la magie cette été._

_Mon amour, je te dis à notre prochain rencontre._

La lettre s'enflamma tout seule. Aro Volturi venait de reprendre contact avec moi. Et j'étais heureuse de savoir qu'il avait aimer notre nuit. Ma 1ier fois avec un autre homme depuis que je sortais avec Edward. Je n'avais pas été consentante mais depuis j'aime coucher avec d'autres hommes que Edward. Cette lettre étaient un tournant à ma vie. Cette été, Aro Volturi allait m'apprendre la magie noir. J'allais devenir une femme, une vraie.

* * *

_Voila le chapitre 6_


	8. Chapitre 7: Tentative de Séduction

**Chapitre 7: Tentative de séduction**

**Pv James.**

J'avais pris du bon temps avec Tanya et Rosalie pourtant j'étais en manque de nouveauté. Holly était entrain de tomber dans mon piège. Piège ou elle ne pourrait pas en ressortir sans une blessure ou deux. Sans un petit choque sentimental, sans une souffrance mental. Moi j'allais rire. J'aimais ça.

Mais le plus frustrant, c'était que je devais finir de jouer avec Holly avant de m'attaquer à Bella.

Bella avait tellement changé depuis peu. Elle avait des cheveux magnifique. Un maquillage lège mais tellement bien fait. Cette fille m'excitait littéralement. Mais je devais fini mon travaille avec Holly Corner. Mon pote Jared m'avait demandé de l'aide pour se venger de son ex. Apparemment, cette dernière l'aurait quitté car elle trouvait que Jared allait trop vite. Alors j'allais la séduire jusqu'à l'entrainer dans un coin sombre. Pour le moment, elle était presque à mes pieds. Elle rougissait dés que je l'approchais. C'était plus qu'une question de jours. Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Je comptais me faire Swan avant le bal et Holly pour la fin de la journée.

J'étais plongée dans mes pensées lorsque ma belle Holly s'approcha de moi. Je lui souris et passa un bras autour de sa taille

**James:** Hello Belle blonde

Elle rigola doucement.

**James:** Je voudrais te montrer un endroit. Mon endroit favoris. Bande toi les yeux. C'est une surprise.

C'est ainsi que je guidais la jeune fille dans la cabane hurlant. Mon endroit préfère pour mes défis. Holly avait été parfaite. Très sensuelle, très tendre. Finalement après avoir bien tiré mon coup, je la laissais en plan dans la cabane pour retourner à Poudlard. Je croisais Jared dans un couloirs

**James:** Salut mon pote. J'ai réussis. Elle était parfaite.

**Jared:** Super mon pote!

Maintenant que j'en avais fini avec Corner, j'allais me faire la petite Swan. Il me restais une semaine avant les vacances. J'allais l'avoir tout entière.

* * *

**Pv Bella**

Je ne peux pas vraiment dire que la vie n'avait pas changée car se n'était plus le cas. Alice n'adressait plus la parole à son frère. Emmett ne me parlait plus non plus. De toute façon, il me parlait que pour dire des choses méchantes sur moi. Mais ce qui était étrange, c'était la réaction de James Hunter, le préfet de Serpentard. A chaque fois que je le croisais, il me faisait un grand sourire et un clin d'œil. Je ne comprenais pas trop pourquoi. Mais comme une idiote, je lui rendais son sourire. Les jours passèrent rapidement. Tout les soirs, je me rendais en cours de rattrapage. Lundi j'allais en Potion, Mardi en Sortilège, Mercredi en Botanique et métamorphose ,le Jeudi en Défense contre les forces du mal et le vendredi l'histoire de la magie. J'étais tellement à fond dans mes études que le soir en rentrant dans mon dortoir, je m'endormais comme une masse. Nous étions la dernière semaine avant les vacances. Lundi Mr Rogue m'avait dit que je n'aurais bientôt plus besoin des cours de rattrapage. Il m'avait dit peu être encore 4 lundi. Ensuite le mardi Mr Flitwick m'avait dit que c'était mon dernier cours de rattrapage en Sortilège. Il m'avait dit que je progressais extraordinairement vite. Il m'avait même demander si je n'avais pas un pouvoir spécial. Chose que je n'avais pas. Mercredi, j'allais uniquement en Métamorphose car Mme Chourave avait dit que je n'aurai plus besoin de cours de rattrapage de Botanique depuis déjà une semaine. Nous étions Jeudi soir. Je me rendais tranquillement dans le bureau de Mr Hale. En chemin, je croisais à nouveau James qui me fit un sourire

**James:** Salut!

**Bella:** euuh Salut!

Il me sourit puis il s'en allait. J'étais surprise par son comportement mais je ne m'y attarda pas. J'étais déjà assez en retard. Mr Hale m'attendait là assit à son bureau.

**Mr Hale:** Miss Swan vous voilà. Nous allons pouvoir commencer à pratiquer les sorts que nous avions apprit en théorie les semaines précédant. Nous allons tout revoir depuis le début de nos cours de rattrapage. Qu'en pensez vous ?

J'étais totalement d'accord. Après tout, j'étais ici pour apprendre et me remettre à niveau rapidement

**Bella:** oui Monsieur

**Mr Hale:** Nous allons commencer par les épouventards. Que dois tu dire pour t'en débarrasser ?

**Bella**: « Riddkulus »

**Mr Hale**: bien commençons.

2h plus tard, Mr Hale fini par me laisser partir. Après m'avoir dit que nous continuerions un peu les cours après les vacances. Les couloirs étaient été vide et silencieux. Je me dirigeai vers ma tour lorsqu'une silhouette s'approcha de moi. Je la contourna mais elle revient encore voir moi. Je fit demi tour lorsque j'entendis un rire sadique qui me glaça le sang. Une Main attrapa mon poignée et m'attira contre un corps.

**James:** Alors, on veut pas parler à ses camarades. Que fais tu ici toute seule Poupée.

**Bella:** Laissez moi

La silhouette pouffa de rire. Il passa un bras autour de ma taille et me colla à lui.

**James:** Oooh non Poupée, je vais pas te lâcher. Regard comment j'ai besoin de toi regarde.

Il attrapa mes hanches pour les plaqués contre son sexe en érection. Je sursautais et essayer de me débattre.

**Bella:** Non lâchez moi je vous dis.

Il resserra sa prise sur moi et grogna

**James:** Non, tu es a moi.

**Bella:** Pourquoi ? Laissez moi partir

**James:** Bébé, tu m'a allumée pendant des jours. Tu n'arrêtes pas de me faire des petits sourires en coin. Je suis désolé mais tu est la fautive, tu sais pas que c'est mal d'allumer les hommes. Enfin, j'avoue que moi, rien que de voir un petit cul comme le tiens, j'ai envie de baisser. Je pourrais être salop et de baisser contre un mur. Mais je te rassure, pour toi, ça sera un table de classe. Aller vient.

Il m'entraina dans un coin du château. Il ouvrit un porte et me balance à l'intérieur. J'attrapais ma baguette pour me défendre mais il se jeta sur moi et envoya ma baguette rouler hors de la pièce.

**Bella:** Nooon lâchez moi

Il me poussa vers un table et m'embrassa pour me faire taire. J'étais complètement effrayer. Je voulais hurler mais les sons ne venaient même plus. Il releva ma robe de sorcière, arracha mon pull et l'envoya voler dans la pièce

**Bella**: Nooon noon , si te plait non

Il caressa ma poitrine et mordilla mes mamelons. Je le repoussais de tout mes forces en lui collant une gifle. Il se recula et j'en profitais pour me ruer vers la sortir mais il me rattrapa et me plaque violemment contre le murs. Il me gifla violemment

**James:** Si tu savais à quel point tu es belle quand tu te débat. Bébé. Tu peux toujours hurler personne ne viendra. Personne ne te sauvera parce que personne ne t'aime à par moi et en plus il n'y a personne qui passera dans se couloir avant 1h environs. Ce qui nous laisse un bout de temps pour nous amuser.

Je me laissais alors faire, c'était perdu t'avance mais je ne pouvais pas retenir les cris d'angoisses et de peur ainsi que mes sanglotes. Mais lui, il pensais que je criais de plaisir. Il mis ses doigts sur ma culotte en coton. Puis il grogna. Il glissa sa main de ma culotte et commença à massage de mon intimité. Je pleurais de plus belle. Mais cette fois, j'essayais de le repousser.

**James:** Je vais te prendre Poupée, tu es vierge en plus je le sens.

**Bella**: Noooon laisse moi Noooooon je refuse.

Mais je n'y arrivais pas. Peu à peu, je perdais le contrôle de mon corps. Je sentis le poids du corps de James disparaître avant de sombrer dans l'inconscience.

* * *

**Fin …**

Quoi Non ?

Et bien

_Non je rigole je voulais juste vous faire peur … Deveniez qui sont les sauveteurs de notre Bella ?_

* * *

**Pv Edward**

Ce soir là, je me retrouvais en ronde de nuit avec mon vieux pote Jasper Hale. J'avais besoin de parler avec lui. La situation avec Alice ne m'enchantait pas. Je ne savais plus quoi faire. Je n'aimais pas Isabella. Alors je n'arrivais pas à comprendre pourquoi Alice avait choisi elle à moi. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Je marchais vers le hall de Poudlard où attendait Jasper. Il était déjà là lorsque je suis arrivé. Nous étions un peu en avance mais je lui avais demander si on pouvais commencer notre ronde plus tôt. Car je voulu lui parler et j'avais beaucoup de chose à dire.

**Edward**: Salut Jazz

**Jasper**: Salut Ed

**Edward:** Ça va mec ?

**Jasper:** Oui et toi ?

**Edward:** Moyen, je me suis accrochée avec …

**Jasper:** -Alice … Elle me la dit

Je le regardais longtemps en soupirant.

**Edward:** Je la comprend plus.

**Jasper**: Moi je ne te comprend plus non plus Edward.

**Edward**: Jasper, elle a choisis Bella à moi. Elle a choisit l'orpheline à moi

**Jasper**: Et je la comprend, Si tu t'intéressais plus aux autres que ta personne, tu apprendrais des choses sur elle.

**Edward**: Comment ?

**Jasper:** Comment tout, je peux pas t'en parler parce que je ne le sais pas moi même. Je sais juste qu'elle n'est pas orpheline. Mais Alice sait tout. Elle m'a plus ou moins raconter des choses que je ne te répéterai pas.

Nous marchions tranquillement cote à cote en silence. Je réfléchissais à ce que venait de dire Jasper lorsque le préfet de Serdaigle remarqua quelque chose. Il se pencha et ramassa un baguette

**Jasper:** La baguette de Bella …

Je vus surpris par sa phrase alors je répondais bêtement.

**Edward**: Elle l'a peu être perdu...

Je ne pu finir ma phrase qu'une voie s'éleva d'une pièce voisine.

-Nooon noon , si te plait non

Cette phrase fut accompagner de sanglot étouffer.

-Noooon laisse moi Noooooon je refuse.

Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir que Jasper s'élança

C'était Bella qui était là bas ? Je me mis à suivre Jasper en courant. Lorsque nous sommes entré dans la pièce, je manquais de vomir. James était allongé sur Bella contre le murs. La jeune fille était a moitié nue. Jasper sortis sa baguette

**Jasper:** « Mobilicorpus »

James se souleva dans les airs. C'est alors que je compris. Hunter allait violer Bella. J'étais soudainement furieux. Comment pouvait-on fait subir ça à une fille. Certes, je déteste Isabella mais de là à … mon dieu. James poussa des jurons furieux

**James:** Laisse moi descendre pauvre type. Je l'ai trouvé en 1ier

Jasper me regarda tout en ignorant les juron du Préfet en Chef et quel préfet en chef ? ...

**Jasper:** Edward occupe toi d'elle.

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle pour ne pas lui faire peur mais elle avait deja sombre. Je remis correctement sa robe avant de la prendre dans mes bras. J'allais l'emmener à l'infirmerie

Jasper le fit tomber. Et lui jeta un sort qui rend le corps de la victime entièrement rigide.

**Jasper:** « _Petrificus Totalus »_ Je vais l'emmener chez la directrice, toi emmener Bella à l'infirmerie et explique tout à Pomfest

C'est ainsi que Jasper partie avec James vers le bureau de la directrice et moi portant Bella dans mes bras, j'allais à l'infirmerie. J'étais furieux après James car je pensais que les rumeurs étaient fausses mais en réalité, c'était vraie, Hunter avait abusé de plusieurs filles à Poudlard. Tout cela était donc vraie.

* * *

Reponse Reviews:

astral77: Tu auras très vite réponses à toute des questions mais je veux vous laisser un peu de suspense. Mais je peux juste te dire que Bella est très puissante niveau magie


	9. Chapitre 8: Découverte

**Chapitre 8: Découverte**

**Pv Bella.**

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, j'étais dans une pièce toute blanche que je reconnu comme l'infirmerie. Je ne me souvenais pas comment j'étais arrive ici. J'essayais de me souvenir mais j'avais tout oublier à partir du moment où j'étais sortis du bureau de Mr Hale. J'étais particulièrement inquiété. Je ne savais plus rien. Je réalisais alors que je n'entendais rien. Juste des sons lointain. Mais au fur à mesure je finis par attendre des vois. Je reconnu Mcgonagall et Edward Cullen

**McGonagall:** J'aimerais Mr Cullen avoir votre version suite aux événements de cette nuit.

**Edward:** Avec Jasper, nous avons voulu commencer notre ronde plutôt cette nuit. J'avais besoin de parler avec lui. Alors nous avons commencés notre ronde avec 30 min d'avance. Mais arriver dans un couloir sombre, Jasper a trouvé une baguette magique parterre. Puis nous avons entendu Miss Swan hurler et c'est là que nous sommes entré dans la pièce et que nous avons vu Mr Hunter entrain de … enfin elle était à moitié nue.

Je n'écoutais plus la suite. Mes souvenir étaient revenu tout seule. Les larmes se remirent à couler et je commençais à avoir des sueurs froides. J'étais dégoutée et j'avais envie de vomir. Un homme m'avait touché … le seule homme qui m'avait toujours avait voulu me violer. Alors que je pleurais, je sentis une main se poser sur mon front.

**McGonagall:** Tout va bien Miss Swan, Charlie va venir vous chercher... Mr Cullen voulez vous rester ici avec Miss Swan en attendant sa famille.

**Edward;** Bien Mme La Directrice

Je l'entendis s'éloigner, puis un mouvement m'avertis qu'Edward venait de s'assoir sur la chaise à mon chevet. Je murmura

**Bella:** Ne te sent pas obliger de rester.

**Edward:** Si je n'avais pas envie, je sera partie juste après t'avoir déposé à l'infirmerie.

**Bella:** Merci, tu n'avais pas besoin de faire ça

**Edward:** Même si je te déteste, tu ne restes pas moi une élevée, j'aurai fait ça pour n'importe qui._ ( Hj: Hein ? Pas sur )_

**Bella:** Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié

**Edward**: J'ai pas pitié maintenant repose toi, je te réveillerais quand les parents d'Emmett arriveront

Je souris lorsqu'il accentua sur le « les parents d'Emmett ». Ils ne comprendront jamais rien. En attendant, je m'endormis sans même lui répondre. Je m'endormis dans un sommeil sans rêve ni cauchemar sans ange ni démon, loin de la folie humaine.

Lorsque je me suis réveillée, Charlie et Renée étaient là. J'entendis la directrice demande quelques choses.

**McGonagall:** Voulez vous qu'Emmet rentre avec vous ? C'est sa petite sœur après tout.

Charlie répondis rapidement

**Charlie:** Oooh non laissons le loin de cette agitation, il rentrera avec les autres demain Minerva

**Minerva:** très bien, ma cheminée nous attend.

Renée m'attrapa par le bras et m'entraina avec elle. J'étais soutenu par Charlie et Renée. C'est ainsi que nous marchions jusqu'au bureau de la directrice. Angéla était là.

**Angéla:** J'ai fais ce que vous m'avez demander Madame, les affaires de Bella sont ici.

**Minerva**: Merci Miss Weber, vous pouvez aller en cours.

Angela quitta la pièce. Renée me fit assoir sur un chaise pendant que Mcgonagall allumait la cheminée.

**Renée:** Quand est-il du Jeune homme Minerva?

Je me mis a trembler. Je ne voulais pas le revoir. Les larmes me monteraient aux yeux. Je sentit les lèvres de ma tante embrassé mon crane, chose qui me détendu aussitôt

**Minerva:** Il a été exclu de poudlard, je vais faire ma petite enquête, il est possible que votre nièce ne soit pas la seul victime mais je pense qu'il ferra de la prison

Je soupirais de soulagement

**Minerva:** Quoi qu'il en soit, il ne s'approchera plus de vous miss Swan

Charlie: Je l'espère bien sinon moi et mes hommes le traqueront soyez en sur

**Minerva:** Ne vous inquiétez pas, la cheminée est prête

* * *

C'est ainsi que je rentrais à la maison, un vendredi matin. Je ratais le bal mais je n'en étais pas malheureuse. J'étais de retour dans le Manoir Swan. Loin de l'agitation de Poudlard, loin de James Hunter, Loin de toute menace humaine. Maintenant, je savais que grâce à Jasper et à Edward, Hunter n'avait pas eu le temps de passer à l'acte. J'avais eu juste plus de peur que de mal et dieu merci, je ne le reverrais jamais. Je devais d'ailleurs remercier Jasper que je n'avais pas vu et je devais aussi remercier Edward plus gentiment que je ne l'avais fait de mon lit à l'infirmerie.

J'étais allongée sur mon lit lorsque Renée me monta un plateau de nourriture. Je n'avais vraiment pas faim. J'avais plutôt envie de vomir. Mais comme Renée restait dans ma chambre, je me forçais à manger. Mais dés la 1ier bouchée, mon estomac se manifesta, et j'engloutis tout ce que Renée m'avait apportée.

**Bella:** Merci Beaucoup Renée.

**Renée:** De rien ma chérie, tu dois reprendre des forces.

**Bella:** Je suis désolée de vous avoir forcer à vous déplacer aujourd'hui alors que nous ne rendions que demain

**Renée**: Il n'y a pas de mal Bella, tu es la nièce à Charlie, tu fais partie de cette famille

**Bella:** Vous le savez ?

**Renée**: Il y a des choses que ne peuvent pas tromper une mère et une épouse du coup Charlie n'a pas pu me le cacher.

**Bella:** Il ne m'aime pas

**Renée:** Ooh non, ce n'est pas ça Bella. On va dire que ton père et lui se sont quittés en mauvais termes et il aurait aimer qu'un jours, il puisse se réconcilier avec lui. Mais malheureusement, il n'a pas eu le temps. Il fait son deuil comme toi Bella.

**Bella**: Vous avez connu mes parents?

**Renée:** Ton père oui … mais ta mère non.

**Bella:** Ma mère vous ressemblait beaucoup à vous et Esmée

**Renée:** Vraiment ?

**Bella:** Oui

Renée me souris tendrement.

Renée:Veux tu faire quelques choses aujourd'hui? Les Cullen vont venir ce soir, Carlisle voudrait te faire une osculation

**Bella:** Oooh ce n'est pas la peine

**Renée:** Bella, Carlisle est médecin alors ne t'inquiète pas, il la demandé lui même.

**Bella:** Je vais dormir un peu alors

**Renée:** Bien, repose toi bien Bella. Et n'oublie pas, je reste a la maison alors appeler moi si tu a besoin ou demande à un elfe.

Elle m'embrassa sur le front avant de sortir.

**Bella:** D'accord à tout à l'heur.

**Renée:** Dors bien Bella.

Je m'endormis rapidement. Renée est venu me chercher pour diner. J'ai parlée avec Carlisle comme un psychologue. Je me sentis rassure mais j'étais encore tellement épuiser. Carlisle me conseilla d'aller dormir. Renée m'accompagna dans ma chambre pour me mettre

Je me suis réveillée à 14h le lendemain. J'avais vraiment bien dormis. Je descendis lentement les marches pour aller dans la cuisine de la maison. La maison semblait vide. Sur la table de la cuisine, il y avait une assiette de crêpes et un mot à cote.

_« Bonjour Bella!_

_J'espère que tu as bien dormis, je n'ai pas voulu te réveiller, tu dormais tellement bien. Charlie est partie travailler. Il reviendra vers 16h. Moi je suis allée chercher Emmett à la gare de Londres. Je reviendra avec lui vers 15h. Manges les crêpes sinon Emmett va toute te les manger. Demain Alice passera à la maison mais aujourd'hui, nous préférons que tu restes tranquille à la maison. Fait comme chez toi, tu es chez toi_

_Renée Swan. »_

Je m'assis tranquillement à la table et commençais à manger. Je ne vis pas l'heur passer. Lorsque j'entendis la porte d'entrée, je me précipitais à l'étage pour me changer. J'avais oublié que j'étais encore en nuissette plutôt courte.

Je pris une long douche brulante. Puis je me vêtit d'un jean bleu et d'un pull bleu clair. Ensuite je m'allongea sur mon lit. Plongeant mon regard au plafond. Vers 17h , je me suis envie décidée à descendre. Je marchais tranquillement jusqu'à salon pour saluer Renée et Charlie.

J'avais soif alors j'ai pris le direction de la cuisine et malheureusement pour moi, je croisais Emmett. Il me fixa froidement

**Emmett**: Ah tu nous fais l'honneur de ta présence ici.

Je lui jeta un regard noir. Il commençait sérieusement à me taper sur les nerfs ce mec.

**Bella:** Peu être parce que je voudrais pas que tu te fasses des films et que tu t'imagines que je veux piquer ta famille

Emmett pouffa de rire.

**Emmett:** Tu as déjà retournée Alice contre son frère … je te sent particulièrement capable de foutre la merde dans ma famille comme tu la fais pour les Cullen.

Soudainement, je ressentis une forte colère monter en moins. Je serrais les poings. Je devais me retenir pour ne pas lui sauter dessus. Alors je ferma les yeux. J'entendis Emmett rigoler

**Bella:** En dirait que j'ai touché dans le mile.

Sa phrase eu pour effet de me faire ouvrir les yeux. Je tremblais de rage désormais. Je vis tout à coup Emmett reculer légèrement assez aurifier. C'est alors que je remarqua que tout tremblant autour de nuit. Puis tout à coup sans que je comprenne ce qui se passa, tout explosa autour de nous, les verres, un les vitres, les robinets entrainant un rat de marré de la taille d'un tuyau d'évacuation d'eau de l'évier de cuisine. Un feu démarra mais fut rapidement arrêter par l'eau de l'évier. Emmett s'était replier en hurlant ameutant Charlie et Renée.

Renée s'alarma en premier.

**Renée:** Mon dieux, que se passe-t-il ?

Charlie lui me regardait, une lueur de surprise dans les yeux puis le plus calme du monde, mon oncle s'approcha d'Emmett et l'aide à se relever.

**Charlie**: Tout vas bien ?

**Emmett:** Oui Papa mais Isabella , elle ... Elle as

**Charlie:** Bien, Bella, peut tu me suivre si te plait dans mon bureau ? Emmett aide Renée à ranger.

**Emmett:** Quoi mais ? C'est

**Charlie:** Ne discute pas sinon tu ne sortira pas des vacances.

J'eus vraiment de la peine pour Emmett car j'étais responsable de tout ça. Je sentais que j'allais passer un sale moment avec Charlie. Charlie m'ouvris la porte et me demanda de m'assoir.

Il s'assit en face de moi et soupira. Je pris alors la parole

**Bella:** Je suis désolée Charlie, je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passée je …

**Charlie:** Rassures toi Bella, Je sais ! Je vais t'expliquer une chose

**Bella:** Quoi donc ?

**Charlie:** Dans notre famille, circule un dons de génération en génération.

**Bella**: Des dons ?

**Charlie: ** Oui ! Certains sont Pyrokinésistes d'autres Télékinésistes comme moi, ou encore Aquakinésistes. Nous n'avons pas de Telepate ni d'Empathiques dans la famille.

**Bella**: Tu es télékinésiste ?

**Charlie:** Oui mais laisse moi finir. Parfois, ses dons s'oublient pendant plusieurs générations et réapparaissent après. Ce qui était le cas pour nous les Swan. Pendant 5 générations, nous n'avions plus eu de pouvoir. Puis j'ai développé mon dons de télékinésie. Mes parents m'ont mis en garde à propos d'une chose. Si un jours, venais à naitre un ou une Swan avait tout les dons en même temps...

**Bella:** Mais je n'ai pas de dons

**Charlie:** Si, Bella … ce qui s'est passé dans la cuisine, c'était ça. Et je veux te dire que tu dois rapidement prendre le contrôle dessus.

**Bella:** Mais je ne sais pas comment ont fait.

**Charlie:** Je vais t'aider.

Charlie me montra un tapie rond avec des bougies autours. Je fronçais les sourcils.

**Charlie:** Connais tu le principe de la sophrologie ?

**Bella:** Euuh Vaguement.

**Charlie:** C'est simple, va t'assoir en tailleur dans le cercle de bougies pendant que je les allume.

Je fis ce qui me dit.

**Charlie:** Tu va fermée les yeux et te plongé dans un endroit que tu aimes particuliairement, tu vas respirée doucement en remplissent des poumons en entier. Ensuite ton pense à ton lieu, au lieu de tes rêves ... tu y es ?

Je vis tout ce qu'il me disait. Je réussis peu à peu à calmer ma colère contre Emmett. Je visualisais très bien une clairière ou mon père m'emmener souvent

**Bella:** Oui j'y suis

**Charlie:** Bien maintenant, tu te concentres sur ce que tu veux ... c'est à dire contrôler ton pouvoir. Tu respires doucement et tu te laisse bercer par cette atmosphère calme et détendu.

* * *

_ voila le chapitre 8 =) _

_J'espere que vous y avez trouver quelques réponses à vos questions _

_a bientot_

_MarieLisa_


	10. Chapitre 9: Un Tournant

**Chapitre 9:**

**Pv Alice**

Les vacances avaient commencés depuis déjà 10 jours. Je n'avais que très peu de nouvelle de Bella. Charlie avait refusé qu'Emmet amener Edward, Rosalie , Tanya et les autres. Quant à Bella, elle n'avait pas pu venir au Manoir Cullen. Emmett lui était allé chez les Hale. Nous le voyons tout les jours, sans Bella. Charlie lui non plus ne sortait pas pour les repas que Maman préparait. Nous avions donc passer des vacances comme avant sans Bella dans nos vie. Emmett ainsi que Rosalie n'étaient pas mécontent au contraire. Pourtant aujourd'hui, Charlie a demandé à mon père si il pouvait m'emmener au Manoir Swan. Je suis arrivée avec mon père par la cheminée. Il était 11h15. Charlie était assit à la table de la cuisine. Mon père s'approcha de lui pour lui serre la main

**Carlisle**: Alors comment va-t-elle ?

**Charlie:** très bien Carlisle mais tu sais que ce n'est pas cela qui m'inquiète.

**Carlisle:** Elle finira par le maitrise. Elle est déjà très douée

Je devais avouer... Je ne comprenais rien

**Alice:** Que doit-elle maitriser?

**Charlie:** Oooh Alice Bonjours! Tu n'a donc pas vu cela ?

**Alice:** Je n'ai jamais vraiment réussit à voir l'avenir de Bella

**Charlie:** Bella possédé un pouvoir que l'on pourrait qualifier de pouvoir total … Elle contrôle le feu, l'eau et les objet. Ce qui en cas de perte de contrôle pourrais devenir dramatique.

**Alice:** Donc ?

**Carlisle:** On compte sur toi pour l'aider à ce contrôler à Poudlard … bien sur Jackson sera la aussi mais elle ne doit en aucun cas se mettre en colère … elle s'est mise en colère après Emmett l'autre jours … la cuisine était détruite.

**Alice:** Je comprend … je peux aller la voir ?

**Charlie**: Oui elle est dans mon Bureau

**Alice:** D'accord , j'y vais

**Carlisle**: Alice ?

**Alice:** Oui Papa

**Carlisle:** Toute cette histoire doit rester entre nous.

Je quittais la cuisine pour prendre la direction du Bureau de Mr Swan. J'ouvris la porte pour voir Bella assis au milieu de la pièce sur un tapie. Elle ouvrit les yeux pour me regarder.

**Bella**: Salut Alice

- Alors comment vas tu belle ?

Je m'approchais doucement d'elle mais elle m'en empêcha

- Ne t'approche pas trop Alice, je peux être dangereuse

Je ne l'écoutais pas pour autant

- Ne soit pas ridicule Bella … ce n'est qu'un dont que tu as … moi je lis l'avenir

- C'est vraie ?

- Oui mais nous évitons de le dire, les forces du mal recherchent les pouvoirs les plus puissances. Mais rassures toi, je suis la.

- Merci Alice

- Aller viens, allons nous amuser un peu.

Elle me suivit jusqu'à sa chambre. Noël était déjà passé ainsi que le jours de l'an. Renée et Charlie n'étaient pas venu faire la fête et je comprenais pourquoi. Bella ne devait pas voir les Denalis ni les Hale et encore moins Emmett et Edward avant d'avoir un contrôle totale sur ses pouvoirs.

Arriver dans sa chambre, je m'assis sur le lit.

- Tu sais pour James … j'aurais du être là , j'aurais sur le prévoir.

- Ne te Blâme pas Alice, ce mec est un détraqué mais heureusement Edward et Jasper était la

- Oui heureusement mais j'ai l'impression que c'est un coup monter.

- Alice n'en parlons plus

-Comme tu voudras

C'est ainsi que notre conversation tourna sur un autre sujet.

* * *

**PV Emmett Swan**

J'hallussinai cette peste avait complètement foutu en l'air mes vacances, nos vacances à moi et mes amis. Elle avait une fois de plus tout gâcher. Je l'ai détestais d'être aussi nul. Je détestais le fait que mon père m'avait envoyer chez les Cullen. Il avait passé les vacances avec Isabella. Renée, Aliçia et Esmée ainsi que Jackson et Carlisle était inquiète pour cette garce. Et je n'en été que plus furieux. Je commençais peu à peu a détester ma famille. Cette orpheline avait tout foutu en l'air, elle avait détruit ma famille, ma vie.

Nous devions prendre le train à 12h pour le retour à Poudlard. Je m'étais lever tot ce matin là. Lorsque je suis sortie de ma chambre, j'ai foncé dans Bella. Je grognais et lui cracha mon venin

Putain, tu peux me regarder ou tu met les pieds? MA maison n'est pas assez grande pour toi ? Retourne dans ton putain orpheline, maintenant degage de mon chemin et je peux te dire une chose, tu as réussit à me voler mes parents et les parents de mes amis mais ni moi ni les autres, tu ne nous aura pas au petit jeu de la pauvre godiche comme tu es! Tu me fais pitié

Je la poussa et puis voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle essaye de m'attendrir mais elle n'y arrivera pas. Je tournais les talons mais Isabella me retient. Elle commença à parler d'une voix glaciale et tranchante

Un jours dans un futur que j'espère lointain, tu réaliseras que tout ce que tu dis est d'une connerie des plus profondes, un jours, tu comprendra ce que je veux dire quand je te dis que pour moi Charlie et Renée ne seront jamais mes parents. Mais le jours où tu sera pré à entendre autre chose d'aitre ton nombril, le jours ou tu réalisera que tu n'es qu'un connard fini, ça sera trop tard pour te racheter, tu sera déjà pourri de partout. Maintenant casses toi de mon soleil ou sinon ce qui t'es arriver le week end des vacances ne sera rien à cote de ce que je te prépare.

Cette fille était complément taré. Je me suis donc éloigner sans même lui répondre. Cette fille ne méritait rien d'autre que de souffrir comme je souffrais en temps normale. J'allais donc lui faire payer tout cela. Je ne chercherais même pas à comprendre ses paroles stupide. Je me dirigea vers la cuisine ou Maman préparait le petit déjeuner.

-Tiens mon chéri voilà ton assiette de crêpes au chocolat Bananan avec un soupçon de fromage de chèvre comme tu les aimes .

- Oooh tu n'as pas oublier que tu avais un fils ? Bravo Mére

- Euuh Emmett enfin ...

- Enfin quoi Mère ? J'en ai assez de passer après cette gourde que vous avez adopter. J'en ai assez de tout ça. Je la déteste, elle m'a pourri mes vacances. Elle a faillit me tuer et elle me menace sans arrêté. Elle m'a volée mes parents, elle n'est qu'une sale voleuse et je ...

- Emmet comment oses tu dire un chose pareil. Nous t'aimons toujours autant, l'arrivée de Bella ne change rien

- Si mère tu as changé, depuis que cette pute est arrivée ici

- EMMETT de quel droit l'appelle tu ainsi ? Tu ne sais rien d'elle et je n'ai pas à avoir cette conversation avec toi. Mais as tu au moins essayer de la connaître ?

Ma mère quitta rapidement la cuisine me laissant seul. Je peux l'entendre sangloter dans le couloirs. Je me laissais tomber sur la chaise. Complètement perdu. Cette fille avait détruit ma vie. Elle avait détruit mon bonheur. Cette fille qui n'était même pas de ma famille. Étant arriver comme ça comme un cheveux sur la soupe. Mon père m'avait toujours dit ne pas vouloir de deuxième enfants pour pas que je fasse la même erreur que lui à fait avec son petit frère. Alors pourquoi avait-il adopter une fille. J'étais heureux en fils unique.

C'est en étant fâcher avec mes parents que je retournais à Poudlard le cœur en miette et bouleversé. Dans le train, je m'assit à cote d'Alice, les autres étaient de le compartiments des préfets. Je regardais Isabella dormir. Je ne comprenais pas ce que les gens lui trouvait. Je la détestais. Elle me rendait terriblement malheureux. Je regardais Alice qui lisait un magazine. Je m'étais aussi éloigner d'elle pour je ne sais quel raison.

-Alice ?

- Hum

- Qu'est ce que tu lui trouves à cette fille ?

Alice me regardait sans trop comprendre. Puis une lueur de compréhension passa dans ses yeux. Elle regarda Bella et referma son magazine.

- C'est une fille en or et très courageuse pourquoi cette question ?

- Elle ma tout piquée ...

- Non c'est faux et tu le sais. C'est toi qui t'éloigne de ce que tu aimes.

- Elle ta mis à dos Edward et tu ne vois rien Alice

- Arrêtes ça Emmett. Si tu apprenais à connaitre Bella, tu verrais que vous n'etez pas si diffèrent l'un de l'autre.

- Mais bien sur.

Alice me tue de regard avant.

- Tu es trop nul Emmet, je te pensais pas aussi con mais je me suis trompée

Elle se leva et quitta le compartiment. Je me sentis soudainement seule ici.

* * *

**Pv Charlie **

Renée était assit en face de moi. Elle me regardais soucieusement

- Charlie que se passe-t-il ?

Je le regardais un peu perdu dans mes pensées.

- Je dois partir pour le boulot. Il est possible que nous ayons un probleme en France. Des mages noirs ...

- Ooh mon dieu

- Il est possible que la mort de mon frere et sa famille ne soit pas accidentelle.

- Non ?

- Si et ce n'est pas tout. Je t'ai mentis sur Bella

- Comment ça ? Charlie tu ...

- Je pensais qu'elle n'était pas la fille de Jean, je ne sais pas pourquoi ... je ne voulais pas le croire. Mais il se trouve que si ...

- Mais pourquoi as ... tu as renié ta filleule ... Charlie tu es ...

- Je voulais etre sur mais je me suis trompée

- Je pensais que Minerva t'avait demander de prendre Bella chez nous car elle n'avait plus de famille ?

- Oui et c'est pas totalement faux, nous sommes la seule famille qui lui restait. Bref, je dois partir Renée et je veux que quoi qu'il arrive, toi, Jackson, Carlisle et Esmée vous fassiez attention. Si elle venait à passer entre les mains de la magie noirs ... enfin tu comprend

- Bella ne fera jamais ça

- Je sais mais avec les temps qui cours.

Renée fondit en larme. Je la pris dans mes bras. C'était peu être la dernière fois que je le revoyais avant mon dépars pour la France.

Je quittais le Manoir Swan vers 23h et moi et mon équipe sommes partie pour la France affin de démanteler le réseau de mage noir.


	11. Chapitre 10: La Magie Noir t'attire

**Chapitre 10 : La Magie Noir t'attire.**

**Pv Edward.**

Lauren était pendu à mon bras. Elle m'embrassait de temps en temps le coup. Nous marchions tranquillement dans les couloirs. Lauren me parlait … mais je n'entendais pas ce qu'elle me disait et entre nous chez lecture, je n'en fichais. J'étais ailleurs depuis peu de temps. Emmett avait brusquement changer tout comme Rosalie et Tanya.. Elles étaient devenu plus méchantes, plus cruelles, plus froides. Mais je les aimais ainsi. Je fini par quitter Lauren lorsque Tanya s'approcha de moi. Je l'attrapa par la taille et l'emmena comme chaque jours dans les toilettes des garçons pour passer du bon temps avec ma copine.

Alors que nous nous rhabillions, Tanya m'allumait encore plus.

Tu sais ce qui me ferai plaisir ?

Non ma poulette

Que tu viens avec moi chez monsieur Volturi cette été .

Volturi ?

Oui, c'est un homme merveille Edward

Elle se mis à penser à la lettre qu'il lui avait envoyer et sa promesse à lui apprendre la magie noir.

Parlait-elle vraiment de magie noirs ? Savait-elle se qu'elle faisait ? Visiblement non. Je me figeais soudainement. Me rappelant la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père

**Flash Back **

_Alice et moi étions assit à la table de la cuisine. Nous ne nous parlions plus. Je crois qu'elle m'en veut de mon comportement avec sa nouvelle meilleur amie. Pff pathétique. Papa est entré dans la cuisine et nous a regarde. Il s'est assit à la table de la cuisine et nous a regarder longuement.. Alice parlait la première_

_Que se passe-t-il Papa ?_

_Charlie s'en va pour la France._

_Je fronçais les sourcils._

_La france ?_

_Oui Edward la France …_

_Il quitte Renée ? Tout ça c'est la faute d'Isabella_

_Ooh la ferme Edward, tu n'a jamais pu..._

_Silence, Charlie ne quitte personne. Il pars en mission mais bref … Je dois vous mettre en garde._

_En garde contre quoi ?_

_La magie noir est de retour mes enfants … Je voudrais que aucun de vous n'oubliez comment et mort votre grand père …_

_Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux de mon père. Je regardais alors Alice. Elle recensait à même chose et elle pensais également la même chose._

_Papa on.._  
_-Je veux que vous fassiez attention à vous et à vos amis ainsi qu'a la famille de vos amis._

_Il me regarda en pensant à ça. Je su qu'il parlait de Bella, je n'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées._

**Fin du Flash Back**

Tanya me fit revenir à la réalité lorsqu'elle se mit à fantasmer sur moi.

« Oooh Tanya imagine le, lui et toi ? Au pouvoir du monde, régner en maitre sur la terre et se reproduire avec lui comme des petits lapins, prendre ton pied dans chaque lieu publique du monde comme une princesse, comme une femme … en partie à 3 avec James, ou même Emmet. J'épouserai Edward et je deviendrais une Cullen et ensuite nous serions inséparable pour la vie. . »

J'étais figée d'horreur. Putain comment etre plus con. Tanya se servait de nous pour nous éloigner de nos famille. Elle était pire que Bella. Tanya s'approcha de moi et se jeta sur mes lèvres.

Eddychounet Cheri !! Tout va bien Bébé

Oui ma Poulette. J'ai juste besoin de prendre l'air désolée.

Je la plantais dans les toilettes. Mais elle me suivit.

Eddychounet, tu viendrais avec moi voir Mr Volturi.

Elle se mit à penser à la nuit chaude qu'elle avait eu avec lui. J'en était dégouté. Putain cet homme à 55 ans. Tanya me dégoutait. Je la quittais brusquement et me ruait jusqu'à mon dortoirs.

En chemin, je croisais Bella. Elle était assit dans un coin non loin de la salle commune des Poufsouffle. Je fronçais les sourcils et m'approchais d'elle.

- Swan?

La jeune Gryffondor ne me répondait pas. Je m'assit à cote d'elle et je réalisais qu'elle pleurait. Bah merde alors. Je ne sais pas pourquoi. Mais ses larmes me fit mal. Je réalisais alors que je n'avais laisser aucune chance à Bella. J'étais tout de suite partie du principe qu'elle n'était qu'une pute. Mais depuis que j'avais entendu les penser de Tanya.

Bella que fais tu ici à cote de la salle commune de poufsouffle ?

Elle releva la tête et me regarda.

Je suis désolée

Je l'attrapais par l'épaule avant de la pendre dans mes bras.

Pourquoi pleures tu ?

Il me détestait tellement.

Qui ça ?

Je savais de qui elle parlait mais je voulais etre sur.

Vous pensez tous que je veux vous piquer votre famille mais c'est faux.

Bella …

Je ne savais pas quoi dire. La voir ici si fragile et si faible me fit mal. Ce n'était pas la période pour etre faible. Mais je me souvins de la conversation que j'avais eu avec mon père alors pour Carlisle, je vis ce qu'il m'avait demande de faire.

Que s'est-il passé ?

J'étais dans la bibliothèque quand il est arrivé... Il ma giflée avant de hurler dessus... Charlie partais pour la France.

Oui je suis au courant de ça …

Il pensait que c'était ma faute et il était furieux … mais il a raison.

De quoi ?

De rien laisse tomber.

Elle se leva et partie, me laissant seule. Pour la seconde fois depuis que Bella était entrée dans nos vies, j'étais fasciné. Tanya arriva 5 minutes après le dépars de Bella. Elle se jeta sur moi et me supplia de lui faire l'amour. Mais avec Tanya, on ne faisait jamais l'amour; on baissait. Tout à coup, je réalisais que j'étais dégouté de ma relation avec Tanya. Comme à chaque fois, je cédais ses caprices. Mais ce jours la, je n'ai pas pris mon coup comme à mon habitude. J'avais une autre fille en téte. Bella Swan. Et par tout les moyens, je découvrirais son secret qui la ronge. La vie allait changer. En tout cas, j'allais mettre mes distances avec Rosa et Tanya que je soupçonnais de vouloir m'entrainer dans cette merde de magie noir.

* * *

**Deux Mois Plus tard.**

**Pv Emmett **

J'étais allonger sur les bancs des vestiaires de quidditch. Rosalie dans mes bras. Nous venions de faire une sexe party. Le jours ou j'étais tombé amoureux de Rosalie Hale, je n'avais plus coucher à droite et à gauche. Rosalie était l'amour de ma vie. Elle avait toujours été là. Surtout en ce moment où j'allais mal. Mon père était partie depuis 2 mois. Et je n'avais aucune nouvelle de lui.

Edward avait changé aussi. Il évitait Tanya comme la peste et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Jasper mon second meilleur ami avant changer aussi. Il sortait avec Alice Cullen. Il avait enfin fait le grand saut. Mais Isabella était toujours avec eux du coup, je passais de moins en moins de temps avec Jasper et Alice. Par la faute de cette orpheline.

Rosalie se redressa et me regarda.

Emmett mon cœur

J'aimais entendre Rosy m'appeler ainsi. Je lui caressais son dos nue.

Demetri Volturi ma propose d'aller passer les vacances d'été chez eux. Il y aurai Tanya, James, Jane, Alec, Felix, Laurent et Victoria la nouvelle conquête de James. Tu voudrais venir avec nous. Aro va nous apprendre une nouvelle branche de la magie. Il trouve que Poudlard ne nous apprendre pas assez de matières en magie.

J'étais assez surpris d'Aro. Mon pére m'avait toujours dit de me méfier de lui. Le ministère était pratiquement sur qu'il partiquait la magie noir. Hors, j'étais du cote de mon pére pour cela. Mon rêve était de devenir Auror mais avec la nouvelle sœur j'avais peur que mon rêve ne deviens impossible.

-Quel genre de magie ma chéri .?

Rosalie ricana

Je t'avouerais que je ne sais pas. C'est Tanya qui m'invite. Elle a invitée Edward mais à mon avis il a refuse.

Edward a refusé ? Je me demandais bien pourquoi. Rosalie me caressa l'entre jambe

ça sera si existant si c'était de la magie noir.

Je me figea d'horreur.

Pardon ? Tu ne veux plus devenir Auror ?

Emmett les temps changer mon cœur. Et puis rien ne m'empêcherai de faire ce que je veux . D'après Jane, la magie noirs est une magie formidable.

Je me levai et la regarda surprise.

Nous devrions aller manger ma belle.

Je voulais mettre fin à notre conversation. J'étais trop choquer pour en parler à qui que se soit. Par moment j'aimerais que Jasper ne soit pas si distant pour lui parler de ça. J'étais complètement perdu en plus de ce que venais de m'apprendre Rose. Il est vrai qu'un initiation à la magie noir pourrais m'aider à devenir Auror mais ma famille sera tellement triste de savoir cela. Pire encore, mon père m'enverrais directement en prison.

* * *

** Pv Bella**

Alice et moi nous nous étions encore plus rapproche depuis l'histoire de mon nouveau pouvoir. La vie changeai à Poudlard. Edward Cullen avait changé. Mais Tanya et Rosalie continua toujours à ma faire souffrir avec des sortilèges des plus puissant. Aprés mon altercation avec Emmett en fin janvier. Nous nous étions plus reparler. Le printemps frappa doucement à la porte. Je faisais peu à peu mon deuil de ma famille Française. La douleur était toujours pressente, les remords aussi. Je souffrais sans le laisser paraitre. J'avais mes trois meilleurs amis Mary Lily et Alice ainsi que Seth qui était devenu un bon ami en qui je pouvais avoir confiance. Il était amoureux de Mary mais il n'arrivait pas à le lui dire. Peu à peu, je trouvais ma place à Poudlard. Notre maison était en téte de la coupe des 4 maisons. Nous étions second de la coupe de Quidditch. Nous avions gagner contre Poufsouffle et perdu contre Serdaigle. Les Serdaigle avait gagner contre Serpentard. Ce qui faisait que Serdaigle les 1ier, les Gryffondor en 3ie et les Serpentard à égalité avec les Poufsouffles.

Pourtant, je savais que le calme n'allais pas durée longtemps. Je n'avais pas besoin d'etre idiote pour savoir ça. En tout cas, j'étais heureuse de savoir que James avait quitter Poudlard. Et j'étais aussi heureuse que Jasper et Edward l'ai empêche de me faire du mal.

* * *

Fin du chapitre 10 ^^ =)

J'espère qu'il vous à plus

Merci pour vos Review sur le chapitre 9


	12. Chapitre 11: Une Fin D'Année

**Chapitre 11: Une fin d'année.**

**Pv Bella**

Ma 1ier année à Poudlard touchait lentement à sa fin. Nous étions le 1ier Juin. Dans 3 semaines, nous allions prendre le train pour rentrer à la maison. Je devais déjà passer une partie des vacances chez les Cullen. D'après Alice c'était la tradition. Nous passion 15 jours chacun chez soit en famille. Puis après, les Hale et les Swan allait chez les Cullen. Je n'étais pas trop enthousiasme à l'idée de passer mes vacances avec Emmett alors encore moins avec Rosalie et Edward qui sera certainement en compagnie de sa blonde. Mais heureusement pour moi Alice m'avait dit que les Macdonald et les Lovegood étaient de la partie. Je m'entendais très bien avec Ginny et Mary. J'étais assit sous un arbre entrain de lire lorsque Tanya Denali et Lauren Mallow se sont ramener.

Tiens Swan.

Je levais le nez pour croiser les yeux bleu pale presque blanc. Elle n'allait donc jamais me lacher.

Je te chercher Isabella.

Elle me cola une gifle monumental.

Ca c'est pour m'avoir éloigner de mon Mâle d' Eddychounet d'amour à moi toute seule beau à fendre le cœur …

Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Je ne lui avait pas voler son Eddy. Elle m'attrapa pas les cheveux en grognant

-Je pensais t'avoir prévenu Swan. Edward est a moi. Il paraît que depuis qu'il ta vu dans les couloirs entrain de chialer, il a eu pitié de toi et du coup il reste loin de moi. Mais honnêtement, tu ne penses tout de même pas satisfaire Edward Cullen toi ? Regarde moi ? Je suis ce qu'il lui faut, une femme belle et bien former … pas un misérable agneau.

-Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Tanya

Lauren explosa de rire

- Ne joue pas les idiotes avec Tanya. Nous sommes plus vieux que toi. Nous sommes les deux seuls filles avec qui il a des relations régulièrement. Hein Tanya ?

- Exusez moi mais de quoi parler vous ?

Les deux filles pouffèrent de rire à gorger déployer.

- On sait très bien que notre sexy mec a un faible pour les pauvres filles dans ton genre alors, je te fait redescendre sur terre.

Je me levais brusquement et m'approchais d'elles furieusement

- Lâchez moi les bottes avec vos histoires de sexe et tout le merdier. Je n'aime pas Edward et** vous vous n'etez qu'une bande de garce décervelle, des pauvres filles de joies qui ne demande qu'a etre sauter** ( Bella parle en Français donc Tanya et Lauren ne comprennent pas ce qu'a dit Bella ) Sur ceux fait moi de l'air et débarrasser moi de la vue

Elles commençaient toutes a m'agaces. Je me dirigerais vers le grande salle pour prendre mon déjeuner avec Alice, Mary et Lily.

-Ca va Bella ?

- Oui oui … j'ai juste croiser le harem de ton frangin

Alice me regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elles sont parano, elles pensaient limite que je couchais avec lui.

Alice pouffa de rire

- Pas pourquoi se ne sera pas impossible. C'est vraie non ? Non d'accord … il est con mais quand il te co....

- Ali … Lice ? … Alice …. ALICE . tu délires la. Jamais tu m'entend . Jamais

- Mais Bella ….

Je la fusillais du regard. Edward était du cote d'Emmett pour lui, j'avais détruit la famille Swan pour toujours. Même si je n'étais en rien responsable. J'étais venue chez les Swan parce que Charlie était mon tuteur ainsi que mon seul parents encore vivant. Je n'avais pas eu le choix d'aller vivre chez mon oncle et ma tante.

Jacob s'assit à cote de moi ce qui me fait sorti de mes pensées. Il me sourit d'un air charmeur.

- Salut ma belle

- Salut !

Jacob était le préfet des Gryffondor. Il était gentil mais très collant. Alice, Lily et Mary trouvaient qu'il me draguait. Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi il essayait de me séduire.

- Ca roule ma poule ?

- Je vais bien et toi ?

- Bien … je me disais … tu sais euuuh

Je regardais Jacob assez surprise qu'il ne trouve pas ses mots.

-Je me demandais si ça te disant de venir avec moi au Ball de fin d'année ? Tu sais à Poudlard, c'est une tradition pour les plus vieux d'invité les plus jeunes et comme je sais pas personne ne ta encore invité, je me lance alors tu veux bien ?

Tout à coup Edward entra dans la grande salle. Mon regard se posa sur lui et je le suivis du regard jusqu'à la table des Poufsouffle. Jacob bougea à cote de moi et secoua une main devant moi

- Bellla ouououou ?

- Hein oooh pardon ..

- Alors c'est oui?

- Pour ?

- Tu m'écoutes quand je te parle ?

Je le regardais surprise. J'avouai ne pas avoir entendu un mot de ce qui venant de me dire

- Bon alors, je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir avec moi … Oooh Ball de fin d'année.

- Le Ball de fin d'année ?

- oui tu sais, un bal ou les filles invites les mecs à la soirée, où les gens iront danser et tout ça ...

- Jacob … ce sont les filles qui invitent alors pourquoi tu ?

- Ah bah pour avoir ma chance

Je regarda Alice pour qu'elle me sorte de ce merdier. Je n'avais pas envie d'aller à ce foutu Ball encore moi.

-Je vais réfléchir Jake

- Je suis sur qu'on va s'éclater ...

Alice me coupa lui coupa la parole.

- Mais Bella, je pensais qu'on y allait toute les 4 pour s'amuser …;

Elle me fit sa moue craquante et Jake soupira furieusement

- Ahh oui c'est vraie … Désolée J...

- Ah désolé les filles mais je vous la prend pour la ...

- Jake, désolée mais j'ai dis oui aux filles avant … je te réserveras une danse.

- Ouai bien sur, Bon j'y vais.

Je regardais Jacob partie furieusement. Je me demandais bien quelle mouche l'avait piquer. Mais je n'avais pas envie d'aller a un ball avec un mec surtout avec ma mésaventure avec James Hunter. Depuis, je tachais de rester loin de la gente masculine. Mais peu etre que tout allait s'arranger un jours. En tout cas une chose était sur, j'allais au Ball avec mes nouvelles meilleurs amis. Nous allions nous amuser et j'en été heureuse. Le sujet « Edward Cullen » ne revint pas sur le tapis de la journée et j'en étais soulager.

* * *

**Pv Emmett**

Je n'avais plus de nouvelle de mon père depuis bien longtemps. Lui qui m'écrivait toute les semaines depuis mon entrée à Poudlard … Je sentais que cette fois çi, j'allais peu être le perdre. J'en voulais à la terre entier. Alors que j'étais allongé sur mon lit, je reçu le hiboux de ma petite amie. Je dépliais la lettre tandis que Aragone s'envolait par la fenêtre

« _Mon Amour, je ne sais pas où tu es, ni ce que tu fais mais je pense à toi. Je t'aime tellement Emmentt. Je voulais savoir si tu venais à l'initiation chez les Volturi ? Inutile d'en parler avec les parents, ils seront surement d'accord._

_Ton amoureuse pour la vie Rosy _»

Je ne savais que répondre. Je ne voulais pas laisser ma mère seule si il arrivait quelque chose à mon père, il était hors de question de la laisser avec cette orpheline que je haïssais toujours plus chaque jours. Nous étions le 6 juin, il était 16h … j'avais fini les cours pour la journée et je n'avais pas envie de sortir, ni de parler avec mes amis. Je réfléchissais perdu dans mes penser lorsqu'un phenix argenté de poussa devant moi. Je grognais de mécontentement. Les gens allaient-ils bien ma laisser tranquille aujourd'hui ou quoi? J'attrapais la lettre accrocher au volatile. Qui s'envola par la fenêtre. Je regardais la lettre. Je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture sur l'enveloppe « Emmett Swan, à Poudlard dans le dortoir des garçons de 5ieme année de Poufsouffle, 16h le 6 juin »

Surprise, j'ouvris la lettre et découvrir l'écriture de mon père

_« Bonjours mon fils !! J'ai truqué l'écriture sur la lettre pour ne pas prendre le risque d'être intercepté. Cette lettre doit rester confidentiel. C'est pourquoi tu devais la détruire quand tu l'auras lu. J'ai fait pas mal d'erreur dans ma vie. Il y a 20 ans, je me suis accroché avec mon jeune frère Jean pour une histoire de jalousie. Il a quitté l'Angletterre et je n'ai plus jamais eu de nouvelle de lui. Jusqu'à il y a 1 ans. Il a été tué dans un accident de voiture aux yeux de la population humain, mais aux yeux de nous les sorciers, c'était une œuvre de la magie noir. Les forces du mal ont fait leur retour mon fils. Ils ont tué ton oncle, qui était marié et père de 3 Enfants: Johny Swan, Christy Swan et Isabella Swan. La directrice de Beauxbaton a pris contact avec la Directrice de Poudlard pour l'aider à retrouver une famille à Bella qui était désormais sans famille. Nous sommes la seule famille qui lui reste. Si je te dis ça par lettre, c'est qu'il se peut que je ne sort pas vivant de cette mission. J'aimerais y croire et de dire à bientôt, mais je ne sais pas. C'est pourquoi je voudrais que tu prennes soin de ta cousine. Que tu ne fasse pas mes erreur _

_Bella est ta cousine. Si elle te la jamais dit c'est que je voulais te protéger. Je savais que tu ne supporterais pas qu'on adopte un enfant. Bella avait besoin de faire son deuil alors j'ai fais comme si de rien été. Je le regrette. Peu être que j'ai eu tord. Mais quoi qu'il en soit Emmet. Toi et moi sommes la seule famille qui lui reste._

_J'espère que tu seras être fort. _

_Je t'aime mon_ _fils _

_Papa_.

_N'oublie pas de bruler cette lettre_ »

* * *

**Pv Edward**

J'étais distant de Tanya depuis qu'elle m'avait dit vouloir aller en vacance chez Volturi. Elle avait pensé à la magie noir et je n'aimais pas ça. Nous étions le 6 juin et la fin de l'année touchait à sa fin. Je marchais dans les couloirs lorsque je croisais Alice entrain d'embrasser Jasper devant l'aigle de la maison des Serdaigle. Puis mon meilleur ami rentra laissant ma sœur toute seule. Je m'approchais d'aller et je la fis sursauter.

-Tu n'a pas l'esprit tranquille sœurette ….

- Edward ….

- Comment vas tu ? J'ignorais que tu étais en couple avec mon meilleur pote.

- Et bien je le suis depuis 1 mois Edward

- Cool alors … tu t'es enfin décidé à voir le monde autour de toi autre que la nouvelle Swan

Le sourire de Alice se fanait et elle me lança un regard froid.

- Tu n'en a pas marre d'etre méchant avec tout le monde ? Je pensais que Papa nous avaient dit de faire attention à nos amis et à la famille de nos amis.

- Isabella n'est ni une amie ni un membre de la famille d'un ami Alice …. mais c'est pas pour autant que je suis méchant avec elle.

- Ooooh bien sur, tu va me sortir le grand jeu du garçon gentil ? Laisse mon rire … tu es tombé bien bas, je te reconnais plus

- Et toi alors ? Tu penses que tu est toute blanche ? Bon sang … tu vois pas comment tu t'éloigne de notre bande ?? Depuis combien de temps n'as tu pas parler avec Rosalie ou Emmett ou Tanya? Hein ? Depuis quand ? Depuis le début d'année

Alice croisa les bras. Elle semblait énervée

- Rosalie a blessée Bella à plusieurs reprise et ta copine Tanya leve la main sur elle. Je suis désolée mais à partir du moment ou on attaque mes amis Edward , c'est plus possible....

- Tu ment … Rosy ne ferai jamais de mal à personne quant à Tanya jamais elle se salira les doigts.

- Ca veut dire que je ment ? Tu me traite de menteuse ?

Je peux voir des larmes dans ses yeux. Elle souffrait mais je restais neutre.

- Tu ne connais pas Bella, tu ne sais rien d'elle Edward ...

- Oui et j'ai rien envie de savoir

- Laisse la tranquille, elle a un passé suffisamment dure pour qu'un connard dans ton genre joue avec elle comme souffre douleur.

Alice tourna les talons et me planta seule dans le couloir comme un con. Ne comprenait-elle pas le mal qu'elle me faisait ? Choisir cette fille qui n'était rien pour personne ici à moi son frère … le même sang et la même chair que lui …. ne comprenait-elle pas le mal qu'elle me faisait à moi. Furieusement, je me dirigeais vers ma salle commune. J'ignorais toute les glousseuses qu'il y avait dans la salle commune. Puis je filais directement dans mon dortoir. Je m'écroulais sur mon lit. Je n'avais pas vu que mon pote Emmett était là.

- Ca va pas Ed ?

- Hum que fais tu la Em'

- Rien je n'ai pas trop le moral.

- Bienvenue dans mon monde

Mon meilleur pote se leva et vint s'assoir sur mon lit.

- Tu veux en parler mec ?

Je regardais son visage et pu remarquer qu'il semblait perdu lui aussi

- D'accord mais tu me dis pourquoi tu fais une tête de quelqu'un qui est bouleversé

- Bien va y ...

-Je me suis encore engueuler avec Alice à cause de ta fausse sœur.

* * *

**Pv Emmett**

- Ne parle pas d'elle comme ça si te plait ....

Edward me regarda surpris.

- Qu'est ce que te prend ?

- Rien !! Tu disais ?

- Alice et moi , on s'entend plus très bien ... on a des différenciés d'opinion. Elle adore Bella ... je sais pas ce qu'elle lui trouve Emmett ... Elle ne comprend pas que Bella joue avec elle. Bella est la méchante de l'histoire ...

Je fermais les yeux sous la douleur que ses mots me faisaient.

- Ne dit pas ça Edward, tu ne sais rien.

Mon meilleur amie me regarda outré.

- Pardon ?

Secouais la lettre qui était toujours dans ma main.

- Elle n'a pas été adopter par mes parents Ed' ...

- Quoi ? Mais de qui tu parles ?

- Bah de Bella.

- Si tes parents ne l'ont pas adoptés elle vient d'où ? Elle est née dans les choux ?

Je souris à sa remarquer alors que lui pouffait de rire.

- Non Edward ... c'est ma cousine.

Edward se figea et me regardais

- Ta quoi ?

- Ma cousine ... Charlie m'a tout dit ... Elle a perdu toute sa famille il y a 1 ans ... Papa et moi sommes la seule famille qui lui reste.

La bombe était lâchée et je culpabilisais de mon comportement avec elle. J'avais été si nul avec elle. Je n'avais jamais chercher à la comprendre. Je l'avais déteste avant même qu'elle n'arrive à la maison. Quand j'ai appris son arriver .... Je m'étais juré de la motivé à retourner d'où elle venait ... Mais elle ne venait de plus nul par ailleurs que chez moi. Edward ne répondait rien non plus. J'avais agis comme un con avec elle ... J'allais devoir aller m'expliquer avec elle. J'étais rongé par la culpabilité. Je me levais avec lenteur avant de jeté la lettre aux feux. Edward parlait en premier

- On a dit lui faire beaucoup de mal

Je le tuai du regard

- Nooon tu crois.

Edward soupira

- Désolé Mec

Je soupirais avant de m'allonger sur mon lit.

- c'est moi qui m'escuse Edward ... je vous ai entrainer à la detester ... je suis le seul fautif

- Dit pas de connerie Mec, on est tout à égalité.

Je me levais brusquement avant de me diriger vers la porte du dortoirs .

- Tu vas ou Em' ?

- Présenter mes exuses à Bella et je pense que ....

Edward s'était levé et venait vers moi.

- Tu penses que ?

- Rien ... on se retrouve à 19h devant la grande salle

Puis je plantais Edward dans notre dortoirs.

* * *

Voila le chapitre 11 ^^ =) il était grand temps qu'Edward et Emmett redevient intelligent.


	13. Chapitre 12: Pardonner, C'est Avancer

**Chapitre 12: Pardonnez, c'est avancer.**

**Pv Bella**

Je profitais du soleil de juin. Mary et Lily jouaient dans l'eau du lac. Moi j'étais assit sur un banc. Le regard dans le vague. Je pensais à mes vacances. Je n'avais pas envie. Je savais qu'il y allait avoir des histoires avec Emmett. Soudainement Alice me sortis de mes pensées.

-Tu viendra à la maison Bella ?

-Bien sur enfin je pense que c'est ce qui est prévu

- Oui tout ...

Le visage d'Alice devint pale et sans émotion. Je fronçais les sourcils assez surprise. Alice resta dans sa transe pendant environ 2 minutes avant de se jeter des mes bras.

- Alice ???

Mon amie de me répondit tout de même pas tout de suite

- Oooh Bella s'est merveilleux... Emmett a compris il va venir … on va passé de super vacances comme avant.

- Alice …

Je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle parlait et j'en été légèrement blessée … je n'avais pas connu le comme avant et je ne comprenais pas de quoi elle voulait parle.

-Ne t'inquiète pas Bella

- Mais de quoi ?

- EMMMEETT

Alice se jetait dans les bras de son ancien meilleur ami. J'étais complètement larguée.

**Pv Alice**

J'étais tellement heureuse. Ma vision m'avait redonnée le sourire. C'est pourquoi lorsque Emmett est arrivée, je n'ai pas peut m'empêcher de le féliciter. J'étais tellement contente qu'Emmett ouvre les yeux.

- J'ai tout vu Emmett, Je suis tellement contente.

Nous parlions suffisamment bas pour que Bella n'entend pas.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu me pardonnes aussi.

- Si tu ne fais plus le con oui ...

-Merci Alice … mais penses-tu qu'elle, elle me pardonnera ?

-Bella ? Je ne sais pas fonce.

**Pv Bella.**

J'étais vraiment mal alaise. Alors discrètement, je me suis levée et j'ai commencée à m'éloigner. C'est alors que j'entendis une personne me courir et m'attraper par le bras

-Bella euuh tu veux bien attendre une seconde …

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai fais une erreur.

- Navrée pour toi.

- J'aimerais avoir une discutions avec toi.

- Pourquoi ? Je n'ai rien fait … ni à toi, ni a ta réputation, ni a tes amis alors pourquoi ?

Une lueur de tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Emmett.

- Je dois te parler ça n'a rien avoir avec tout ça.

Je regardais Emmett. M'attendant à un sale cout venant de la part de Tanya peu être.

- On peut parler en marchant ?

- Hum hum

Hum ? Je n'avais rien d'autre à dire. Parce que je ne savais pas quoi dire d'autre. Nous avons commencé à marcher cote à cote en silence. Un silence qui commençait à devenir stressant et angoissant. C'est alors que Emmett commença à parler.

- J'ai toujours voulu avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur. Mais mon père n'a jamais voulu. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que je fasse la même erreur qu'il a fait avec son frère Jean Swan … Puis tu es arrivée à la maison … Papa ta imposé à Maman et a moi puis ...

- Désolée

- Quoi ? Non attend laisse moi parler! Je ne te cacherai pas que je te détestais. Parce que Maman a tout de suite été proche de toi et que Papa faisait attention à ce qu'il disait quand nous étions dans la même pièce. J'ai longtemps cru que tu voulais me voler ma famille. Papa nous a dit que tu étais orpheline et je l'ai mal pris parce que j'étais jaloux. Puis j'ai mis mes amis dans la confidence … je les ai monté un par un contre toi alors que ça n'en valait pas la peine.

- Je ne comprend pas pourquoi toute ses confidences soudainement ?

- J'avais peur que tu me voles ma famille mais tu n'aurais pas pu puisque tu es ma famille … Écoute Bella, mon père m'a tout dit. Tu es la fille de Jean et je suis entrain de reproduire la même erreur que mon père avec le tien.

- Tu … comment ...

- J'ai reçu une lettre de mon père.

- Je ne veux pas de ta pitié Emmett, j'ai très bien vécu sans jusqu'à maintenant.

- Je veux apprendre à te connaître.

- Pourquoi maintenant ?

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment sa réaction. Il m'avait détesté toute une année pour venir faire ami ami avec moi maintenant qu'il savait que j'étais sa famille.

- Parce que j'ai eu tord Bella … cousine ou pas, famille de sang ou adoptive … Je n'avais pas a réagir comme ça. Je n'avais pas à monter les autres contre toi. Tu ne méritais pas ça.

- Ne dit pas ça, je t'ai pourri la vie et j'en suis navrée.

- Ne dit pas ça, Arrêtes. N'en parlons plus et recommencer du début.

-

Il me tendit sa main.

Salut nouvelle sœur !!!! Je m'appelle Emmett Swan et toi ?

Je souris en échangeant une poignée de main avec lui.

- Isabella Swan mais on m'appelle Bella.

- Enchanté.

- Moi de même.

Nous avons marcher en silence. Emmet me posait des questions de temps à autre. C'était tellement étrange de parler avec lui. Après les mois qui étaient passés, jamais je n'aurai imaginer pouvoir m'entendre aussi bien avec mon cousin..

-Tu avais des frères et sœurs ?

- Oui un grand frère et une jumelle …

- Oooh une grande famille

- Oui et maintenant plus rien.

- Ne dit pas çà.

- Et pourtant si ...tu sais je me suis toujours demander pourquoi on disait qu'il ne fallait pas séparer des jumelles … je le sais désormais. On était complémentaire.

Je sentis ses bras m'attraper avant de m'écraser contre son torse. Une nouvelle vie commençait pour nous

* * *

_La suite arrivera vite. Je vous met juste ça pour une mise en bouche =)_


	14. Chapitre 13: Le Renouveau

**Chapitre 13: Le renouveau**

**Pv Bella**

Nous étions tous retourner dans nos maisons. Les Cullen chez les Cullen, les Hale chez les Hale, les Swan chez les Swan. Emmet et Alice m'avaient expliquer quand nous passions les 3 semaines du début juillet chacun chez soie pour faire nos devoirs et profiter de nos parents. Puis le 25 juillet, les enfants Swan allaient chez les Hale avant d'aller rejoindre les enfants Cullen chez eux tout le mois d'août. Emmet et moi nous nous étions considérablement rapprocher et je me sentais revivre loin de mes démons du passée. Les semaines passaient rapidement et nous n'avions toujours pas de nouvelle de Charlie Swan

**Pv Emmet**

J'avais vu Isabella Swan sous un autre jours. Je m'entendais bien avec elle. Les vacances avaient bien commencer jusqu'à ce matin. Je venais de recevoir une lettre de ma petite amie Rosalie Hale. J'avais totalement oublier ce qu'on avait prévu de faire. Aller à la fiesta de la famille Volturi. Je ne le sentais pas. De plus Tanya m'avait avoué qu'Aro allait nous apprendre une nouvelle branche beaucoup plus puissante que la magie blanche. Rosalie m'avait harceler depuis le mois de juin pour que j'aille avec elle. Mais je ne savais pas. Tanya avait invitée Edward mais je ne savais pas si ce dernière avait dit oui ou non. Rosalie m'avait envoyé un hiboux ce matin du 25 juillet alors que nous partions chez eux.

« Mon Cheri préféré!!!

J'aimerais vraiment que tu viens avec moi chez les Volturi. Je t'en pris, ouvre les yeux et viens à moi. Je ne sais pas ce qui t'arrive en ce moment … Aurais-tu perdu tes couilles pour ne pas vouloir renier la magie blanche. Je ne te comprend plus. Jasper m'a dit que tu passais du temps avec ta fausse sœur. Je ne peux pas croire que tu l'ai choisie à moi Elle qui a détruit ta vie. Je voulais te dire qu'avec Tanya, nous partirons chez les Volturi le 1ier Aout. Je t'en pris, viens à moi. Tanya sera là. Edward doit venir aussi.

Je t'aime tellement

Rosalie Hale

prend la bonne décision

Choisir la gloire »

J'avais été totalement surprise par cette lettre. Je ne comprenais plus. Pour moi, il n'était pas question d'apprendre la magie noir. J'avais changée depuis la disparition de mon père. Je ne voulais pas trahir sa mémoire. Même si je refuse de m'avoué qu'il puisse être mort. Je n'avais pas eu de nouvelle de lui depuis la lettre ou il m'avait annoncer mon lien du sang avec Bella.

A 11h, Bella et moi ainsi que ma mère avons pris la coudre de cheminette pour nous rentre chez les Hale.

**Pv Edward.**

Les Swan et les Hale devaient arriver aujourd'hui. Alice était impatiente de revoir Jasper et Bella. Moi j'étais indécis. Je savais qu'il y allait avoir des tentions entre Rosalie et Bella. Elle m'avait envoyée plusieurs lettres. Elle vivait mal le fait que Bella se soit rapprocher d'Emmett. Elle m'avait même dit dans une lettre qu'elle n'allait pas la laisser s'en tirer aussi facilement. J'étais à la table du petit dej lorsque le hiboux de Tanya Denali entra par le fenêtre pour se poser devant moi. Je soupirais. Je commençais à en être agacer de recevoir 25 milles messages par jours. Pourtant Tanya me disait qu'elle m'aimait. J'attrapais la lettre pour le lire.

« Eddychounet, mon prince du sexe.

Tu me manque, je suis en manque de toi. Pourquoi ne répond-tu pas à mes messages? Je n'ai eu que 10 lettres de toi depuis le 1ier juillet alors que je t'ai envoyer environs 40 lettres. Je suis chez Rosalie aujourd'hui. Nous venons chez toi Eddy en entant Emmet et nous partons. Réserver ton après midi et ta soirée pour une party de sexe en folie. Rassure toi, je ne passerai pas la nuit chez toi.

Je voulais savoir si tu étais toujours partant pour la fête chez les Volturi ? J'aimerais tellement que tu viens. Il y a tellement de chose à découvrir. Nous allons apprendre à Emmet comme se débarrasser de sa fausse sœur adoptive. Je t'en pris viens. Ne veut-tu pas rester dans la cours des petits? Eddy Sexy aura des filles qui s'occuperont de lui. Je sais que tu aimes ça.

Mon Prince du Sexe, je te dis à bientôt

Ta Reine Tanya »

J'étais figée devant cette lettre plein de fantasme de Tanya.. Elle s'était mise en tête que j'aimais les plan à plusieurs. Mais je n'avais plus envie de ça. Tanya me dégoutait. Je refusais d'aller chez les Volturi encore plus si c'était pour avoir sur les bras Jane, Kate et Tanya, mes trois dindes en chaleur permanente.

Alors que j'étais plongé dans mes penses lorsque Alice entra dans la piece en me regardant. Elle s'assit silencieusement en face de moi et plongea ses yeux dans les miens. Alice ne me parlait plus depuis bien longtemps. C'était devenu un rituelle. Chaque jours, nous nous croisions uniquement pour manger avec nos parents le midi et le soir ainsi que le petit dej' tout les deux mais aucun mot n'était échanger. Le silence totale. Je pose la lettre de Tanya sur la table. Le regard d'Alice balaye ma lettre.

-C'est Tanya, elle arrive avec Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et Bella.

- Bella ? Depuis quand c'est devenu Bella ?

- Alice ...

- Non y a pas d'Alice.

Elle se levait d'un bon et commença à sortir de la pièce. Je me lançais à sa poursuite. L'attrapant dans mes bras.

- Alice, écoute moi si te plait. Rassis-toi.

Ma soeur me tuait du regard avant d'aller rependre sa place devant son petit dej'

- Je suis désolé Alice.

- Désolée de quoi ? D'avoir blessée Mary et Leah, d'avoir fait du mal à Bella alors qu'elle vient mal son histoire ou m'avoir blesser moi en me disant que j'étais manipulée par Bella et que je devais une garce ? Tu devras regarder la vérité en face avec de parler grand fere. Et la tu vera que c'est cette gourde de Tanya qui te manipule entoure de ces trainées qui se tapent tout les mecs de Poudlard et qui fait de toi un monstre. Mais ouvre les yeux merde … Jane m'a dit que Tanya avant coucher avec son père Aro, Tanya a même couché avec Alec et Demetri ainsi que Laurent et James. Ouvre les yeux par pitié. J'imagine qu'elle ta invité à la sex party des Volturi ?

Je n'étais pas surpris des paroles qu'elle me disait mais l'entendre elle me dire que Tanya me trompait me fit un choc brutal. Bien sur, je savais qu'elle me trompait mais avec Aro Volturi, merde il a 50 ans … non je ne pouvais pas le croire, Alice mentait. Jamais Tanya me tromperait ainsi. On s'aimait meme si on s'amait juste pour le sexe.

-Je suis désolée de tout ça, je regrette. Et oui je suis invité à sa fête mais c'est pas une sex party.

- Tu peux me dire ce que ça change ?

-Je n'irai pas de toute façon. Je veux passée du temps avec toi et Jasper, ça fait longtemps qu'on a pas passé de temps et je voudrais me faire pardonner.

-Tu oublies que Bella sera la.

-Je sais.

**Pv Bella**

Nous étions arrivé au Manoir Hale. Je bavardais avec mon ami Jasper et mon cousin Emmet. Rosalie était en grande conversation sur la party chez les Volturi avec Tanya. Je ne savais pas qu'elle était là et j'étais un peu anxieuse. J'allais devoir affronter Edward, Rosalie et Tanya. Tanya me regarda soudainement puis elle me dit:

-Tu voudrais venir ? Il y aura plein de mec … c'est chez eux que j'ai perdu ma virginité. C'était si loin tout ca.

Soudainement Rosalie explosa de rire.

-Tanya, laisse les enfants dans le bac à sable.

Puis elles sont partie de la pièce.

-Bébé tu viens Emmett ?

-Non je vais reste avec Jasper et Bella

Furieusement Rosalie sortit de la pièce en claquant la porte. Emmett se tourna vers moi :

-Dit moi que tu n'iras pas Bella ?

-Euuh ou ?

Jasper pris la parole tel un grand philosophe … mais c'était notre Jasper.

-Chez les Volturi Bella … on ne peut pas avoir confiance en eux, il reflet le mal incarner en etre humain. Je ne comprend d'ailleurs pas pourquoi Rosalie y va.

-Oui c'est tout à fait ça Jasper. Bella, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils veulent faire pendant cette soirée mais c'est dangereux . Par tout ce que te dira Tanya ou Rose … je veux que tu refuses … promet le moi Bella

-Je te le promet si tu n'y vas pas.

-Je n'allais pas y aller de toute façon.

Je Préféré mourir que t'avoir une soirée a passe avec les miss Préfète j'me la pete.

Jasper et Emmett poufferent de dire. Puis Mr Hale arriva et nous partions tout pour le manoir Cullen . J'étais impatiente de revoir Alice. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs. Lorsque nous sommes arrivée. Alice et Edward parlaient tout les deux aux salons. J'étais contente de voir qu'ils se reparlaient. Edward nous souris et s'approcha d'Emmett et moi car nous etions les deux 1ier a avoir emprunté la cheminée.

-Emmett, Bella salut.

-Salut nous dit Alice en souriant.

Edward pris ma valise de mes mains. Je fus surprise de son attitude ainsi qu' Alice. Jasper et Jackson arrivèrent à leur tout. Renée était partie rejoindre Esmée sur le chemin de traverse dans leur boutique. Carlisle entra dans le salon.

- Bonjours Les Enfants, Jacsk mon ami entre donc.

Les deux pères quittèrent la pièce nous laissant seule. A ce moment la Rosalie et Tanya firent leur apparition. Tanya se jeta au coup d'Edward en hurlant tellement fort que ce derniere lacha ma valise.

-Edddycherie mon prince du sexe. Qu'attens tu pour me montrer ta nouvelle tapisserie … Aller vient Eddy

-Euuh Tanya

-Aller Eddy j'ai envie de toi.

Edward s'arrêta pour regarder Jasper. Alice semblait gené.

-Nous pouvons peu etre passé un peu de temps tout le deux Lice

Edward regarda Emmett mais Rosalie répondit rapidement

-Eddy, nous savons ou etre notre chambre, viens Emmett.

Les deux amoureux quittèrent la pièce. Tanya sauta de joie

-Je vais me préparer Eddy, ne tarde pas.

J'étais de plus en plus mal à l'aise mais lorsque Edward me regarda pour me demander l'autorisation. Je soupirais

-Fait votre vie, c'est pas comme si je faisais partie de la bande  
-Bella je …

-Vas t'en Edward, Tanya t'attend.

Alice me regarda surprise. Je savais pas pourquoi je réagissais ainsi j'avais mal au cœur.

-Bien fait comme chez toi, je monte ta valise dans ta chambre, la même que l'été dernier en face d'Alice

-Merci mais

-Je peux au moins faire ça. Fait comme chez toi.

C'est ainsi que je me retrouvais seule au milieu du salon. Sachant qu'il y avait 3 couples en manque dans les etages.

Je suis montée à l'étage pour récupérer un livre dans ma valise. J'entrais dans ma chambre pour y prendre mon livre lorsque j'entendis des gémissements dans la chambre à coté. Edward et Tanya … Je pouvais entendre cette dinde d'ici .

-Oooh oui oooh oui Mon prince du sexe ahhh oui ooooooooooooh Aro…. ( Oo )

J'étais ecoeurée. Alors rapidement je suis descendu et je suis sorti dans le parc. J'ai marché jusqu'à petit lac ou je me suis laisser aller contre un arbre avant de me plonger dans ma lecture. Je devais lire depuis environs 15 minutes lorsque un personne s'est assit à cote de moi. Je relevais le nez pour voir Edward plonger dans ses pensées.

-Tu vas bien ?

Il me regarda et soupira

-Oui oui ….

-Euuh c' etait …

-Rapide ? Oui elle ma confondu avec un autre

-ouch je suis désolée pour toi … tu veux en parler ?

-Tu es trop gentille Bella, je n''ai que ce que j'ai mérite. Je les chassé de chez moi à cout de pied en lui promettant que j'irais pas à la party chez Volturi

-Chez Volturi ? Elle m'a invitée aussi.

Edward me regarda surprise et effrayer.

-Tu toi …  
-Quoi moi ? Je sais j'ai pas mal place dans tes am...

Il m'attrapa par les bras

-Non pas du tout , ne dit pas ça. Ils font faire des choses horrible. Je suis désolé Bella mais si tu y vas, tu risque d'être tuer. Rosalie veut se débarasser de toi.

-Je sais Emmett me la dit Et toi ? Tu n'en rêvés pas ?

-Non je veux apprendre à te connaître.

-J'avoue avoir mal agit il y a 1 ans. J'aurai pas du prendre partie pour Emmett, rester neutre comme Jasper et Alice l'on fait été mieux. Je suis désolée de t'avoir juger en mal à un époque de ta vie difficile car tu ne connaissais plus personne.

Je soupirais

Je t'en veux pas; je comprend

tu devrais pas.

C'est ainsi que se déroula mon après midi, a bavarder avec Edward Cullen.

* * *

**_Voulez vous le PV de la dispute encore Tanya et Edward ?_**

**_voili voilou =) a bientot  
MarieLisa  
_**


	15. Chapitre 14: Changer De Vie

**Chapitre 13 bis: Change de vie.**

**Pv Edward.**

Les vacances avaient bien commencer. Je venais de rompre avec Tanya. Rosalie était parti à la « sexe Party des Volturi » comme le disait si bien Tanya. Je passais beaucoup de temps avec Emmett et Jasper. Alice et Bella était souvent de la partie. Je commençais vraiment à l'apprécier. Je me sentais si bien depuis ma rupture avec Tanya. Même si au début, je mettais senti trahis.

Flash Back

Avec Tanya nous étions en plein action. J'avais laisser Bella toute seule en bas pour les plaisir de ma petite amie. J'étais dans mon univers. Tanya m'avait manqué. Comme à son habitue pendant nos rapport, elle hurlait de plaisir à m'en foutre les jetons et à réveiller un mort. Mais lorsqu'elle a jouis en hurlant le nom d'Aro Volturi, je me suis figé. Tout à coup j'étais plus exister et Tanya n'avait pas l'air de le voir.

-Ooooooooh mon dieu Aroo, c'est bon … mais que fais tu ?

Rapidement je suis sortie d'elle et je me suis levé du lit. J'ai attrapé mon caleçon et j'ai commencé à ma rhabiller. Tanya s'est levée en me regardant.

-Eddy tu n'as pas fini avec moi.

J'étais furieux. Je la regardais froidement avant de lui balancer son string dans la vigure.

-Eddy ou Aro ? Salope, j'en reviens pas. C'est pour ça que tu veux aller à la « sexy party des Volturi ». Tu te tape Aro comme une salope. Combien d'autres encore? Tu va m'apprendre que tu te tape mon père aussi?

-Eddy …

-Quoi ? Avec qui couches tu d'autre que moi ?

-Pour qui te prend tu ? Je couche avec qui je veux.

-QUI

-Des mecs écoutes Eddy mon prince … c'est toi mon meilleur coup.

Elle s'approcha de moi alors que moi je reculais.

On est un couple Tanya et toi tu te fais sauter par des vieux;

Dit celui qui fait des plans culs à plusieurs avec Kate Jane et moi

Mais je déteste ça. Tes plans culs tu peux te les garder.

Ooh Eddychou, on s'aime

Avec qui m'as tu encore trompée

ooh une ou deux personnes

Avec qui ? Je vais pas le répéter 20 fois avec QUI TANYA ?

Elle commençait à pleurer maintenant

-Avec Aro Volturi , Alec Volturi , Demetri Volturi, Felix Volturi, Laurent Dhard, Chad Denali mon cousin, James Hunter, Jacob Black, Jared Lafois , Severus Rogue

-Le prof de potion ?

-C'était pour avoir une bonne note

Je bouillonnais. J'attendais qu'elle me dise les noms avaient de la foutre dehors et la bannir de ma vie.

-c'est tout ?

-Non …

-Qui ?

-Mike Nettwon, ainsi que tout les serpentards de plus de 15 ans et quelques poufsouffles, Serdaigle et Gryffondor sans intérêt. j'ai demandé à Emmet un plan à plusieurs avec Rose mais il a refuser... J'ai aussi fais une pipe à Jasper mais il ne m'a pas laisser faire.

Elle soupira tristement

-Sort d'ici ….

-Eddy Cheri … Mon Prince du sexe

-Non Tanya, je sort pas avec une …

-je te dégoute Eddy? Je suis désolée Eddy mais je suis toute le temps en manque j'ai besoin de sexe pour vivre

-Casse toi de chez moi

-Quoi ? Eddy on s'aime

-Nooon j'aimerais je ne pourrais aimer une … une

-une quoi ?

-Une Prostituée, c'est ce que tu es … maintenant

J'attrapais sa robe de pouffe en le lui jetant au visage

-Barre toi de chez moi et ne reviens jamais ou je te jure que je ferais de toi

la femme la plus combler... Eddy je t'en pris, nous sommes fait l'un pour l'autre. J'ai besoin de toi, j'ai besoin d'un bon mariage Eddy

-Un bon Mariage? C'était ce que j'étais? Épouse un Volturi et va faire ta pute ailleurs.

D'un coup de baguette magique, je l'avais revêtis avant de la foutre hors de ma chambre.

Fin du Flash Back

Depuis je n'avais plus de ses nouvelles et c'était tant mieux. Rosalie me faisait la tête mais je m'en fichais. Tanya avait assez jouer avec moi et à cause d'elle, j'avais faillis perdre ma sœur et mon meilleur ami Jasper.

Les Vacances se passent bien et j'aime beaucoup taquiné Bella. Seule Rose est au courant de ma rupture avec Tanya, je n'ai pas envie d'en parler.

Mais au moins c'est sur, je changerais … je deviendrais auror si il le faut. Mais je serais à jamais contre la magie noirs. Merci Tanya

* * *

Voila la dispute =)

C'était juste un petit chapitre pour la dispute encore nos deux préfets de Poufsouffle. Prochain chapitre = Les Lettres de Poudlard


	16. Chapitre 15: Le Complot

**Chapitre 14: Complot  
**

**Pv Bella**

Nous étions le 10 aout. Jasper Alice Edward et moi étions dans les jardins des Cullen. Jasper et Edward étaient dans l'étang entrain de chahuter pendant qu'Alice et moi étions tranquillement entrain de bavarder. Nous étions le matin et Madame Cullen n'allait pas tarder à rentre pour le déjeuner. Alors que Alice me racontait ce qu'elle voulait s'acheter comme robe, Jasper s'approcha d'elle et la pris dans ses bras

-ahhh Jasper tu es tout mouillé va t'en. Bella aide moi

-ah non c'est pas mes affaires

Moi j'étais morte de rire. Jasper porta sa petite amie et l'emmena avec lui dans l'eau. Alice lui hurlait de la laisser tranquille. Moi j'étais complètement morte de rire. C'est alors que mon regard croise les yeux vert malicieux d'Edward avec un beau sourire sur les lèvres. Tout à coup je n'avais plus envie de rire lorsque je le fit s'approcher de moi.

-Hum euh Edward

-hum Bella Swan.

Je me levais mais il fut plus rapide que moi. Il m'attira contre son torse musclé. Puis il m'attrapa par la tailler et me jeta à l'eau.

-Edward

-Merci Eddy, tu es un bon frère.

Edward s'approcha de moi et me pris dans ses bras

-Navré mais il ne fallait pas rire de la situation de ma soeur.

Je l'éclaboussais en rigolant

-navrée pour vous Mr Cullen

C'est ainsi que commença une course poursuite entre lui et moi dans l'étang mais il finit par m'attraper. Il plongea son regard dans le mien. Lentement nos lèvres de sont approché. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heur. Alors que nos lèvres allaient se toucher Emmett arriva vers nous en courant

Esmée est rentrée, les hiboux sont arriver euh …

Rapidement Edward s'est éloigné de moi un peu gêné Regrettait-il ce qui allait se passer? Alice et Jasper étaient déjà sorti de l'eau. Edward suivit rapidement. C'est dans un silence de mort que nous avons regagner la cuisine.

Alice et Jasper étaient déjà installé avec leurs lettres respectives dans la main. Esmée me donna la mienne et donna également celle d'Edward à l'intéresser.

Edward s'assit à cote de moi en face d'Alice.

-Alors Alice, moment de vérité, vas-tu être la préfète de Gryffondor.

Alice semblait stressée. Esmée s'assit en bout de table.

-Aller les enfants à 3 … 3 … 2 …1 .. on ouvre

Alice ouvrit sa lettre violemment. Moi je prenais mon temps. J'ouvris la lettre tranquillement comme à mon habitue. Lorsqu'elle fut ouverte, un insigne me tomba dans les mains. Je restais là choque devant ce que j'avais dans la main. Je mis du temps à réaliser qu'Edward et Jasper avaient le même. Brusquement Alice s'est levée puis elle a quittée la cuisine en courant. Jasper se leva pour la réconforté. Moi j'étais larguée. Edward me fusillait du regard avant de suivre Jasper. A mon tour je me suis levée pour sortir du manoir des Cullen. J'allais jusqu'au bout du jardin. Je m'assis contre un arbre. Pourquoi il avait fallu que ça se passe ainsi. Tout commençait à aller bien. Il a fallu que je gâche le rêve de la famille Cullen.

J'étais assit depuis un petit moment lorsque Emmett s'est assit à cote de moi. Je ne bougeais pas. Mais je pouvais sentir mes larmes coulent sur mes joues. Emmett m'a attrapé par les épaules et ma pris dans ses bras.

Pourquoi tu pleures Bella ? C'est chouette d'être Préfète … tu vas relevée mon niveau.

Emmett, dis pas te bêtise

Maman m'a dit que tes parents avaient été les Préfets de leur maison lorsqu'ils étaient à Poudlard. Je m'y attendais plus que pour Alice.

Elle va m'en vouloir, c'était son rêve, Edward aussi … il était sur que ça allait être Alice.

Emmett me sera plus fort dans ses bras.

Elle est juste déçu. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit fâchée après toi.

J'ai soupirée puis je me suis levée.

Merci Emmett …

Je vais aller voir de quoi il en retourne la bas.

Merci

Emmett est parti vers la maison. Quant à moi, je suis allée me chercher un coin reculer du jardin. Je me suis allongée au soleil et je me suis endormis.

**Pv Alice.**

J'étais déçu. J'étais triste. Je voulais tellement être préfète. J'avais bosser pour ça. Edward m'avait toujours dit que ça serait moi. Mais non … Ce matin c'est ma meilleur amie Bella qui l'a reçu. C'est Bella qui vas devenir la préfète de Gryffondor. C'est elle. Pas moi.

Je n'avais pas pu réagir comme il le fallait. Je suis partie de la cuisine. J'ai pleurée un moment dans les bras de Jasper et Edward. J'étais dévastée. J'ai fini par me calme. Les garçons étaient silencieux. Emmett est arrivé dans ma chambre. Il nous regarda puis s'assit en face de nous sur le lit. Edward parlait en premier

-Tu as laissé ta cousine toute seule

Emmet la tué du regard.

-Lâche moi avec ça, tu es mal place pour parler monsieur-je-veux-l'embrasser-et-trois-secondes-après-je-te-connais-pas-et-je-te-déteste-parce-que-tu-as-pris-la-place-d'Alice.

J'étais surprise par Emmett. Il avait vraiment changer et il aimait vraiment sa cousine.

-Tu as embrassé Bella ?

Edward me regarda et resta silencieux. Mon dieu, il allait l'embrasser. Il l'aimait vraiment. Edward grogna de mécontentement.

-Et si elle est préfète, elle n'y peut rien, elle l'a pas choisis bon sang … vous allez pas lui rejeter la faute d'avoir cette chance alors que c'est les profs qui choisissent ? Enfin Alice tu vas pas la rejeter pour ça … merde tu devais bien t'en douté que c'était elle ou toi non ?

-Je lui en veux pas, je vais pas la rejeter pour ça, je suis juste déçu …

-Déçu ? C'est pas ce qu'elle croit elle en tout cas et toi pareil dit-il en regardant Edward.

Je me suis sentis honteuse alors je me suis levée.

-Non elle est où?

- Dans sa chambre ou dehors.

Je suis sortie pour aller dans sa chambre. Mais elle n'était pas là. Je suis alors sortie dans le jardin. J'ai eu une vision de Bella endormis dans un coin reculé du parc. Je l'ai reveillée doucement. Elle ma regarda longtemps sans parler. J'avais pu voir qu'elle avait pleurée vu l'état de ses yeux.

-Je suis désolée ...

-Je suis désolée ...

Nous avions parler tout les deux en même temps ce qui me fit sourire

Je commence Alice ... je suis désolée d'avoir eu ce que tu voulais...

Je la coupais gentiment en lui mettant ma main devant la bouche.

-Chute Bella, je ne suis pas en colère après toi. Au contraire. Je suis déçu de pas l'etre mais je suis heureuse pour toi je ne voulais pas que tu le prenais mal.

- Je suis désolée comme meme

- n'en parlons plus ... toujours meilleur amie ?

- Meilleur amie.

Nous nous sommes pris dans les bras.

-Alors comme ça Edward a voulu t'embrasser ?

- Ooh je ... je pense qu'il a agit par pulsion. Il le regrette maintenant.

- Mais toi tu en penses quoi ?

- Rien Alice ... il ne m'aime pas

- Laisse moi jouer les entremetteuses

- Alice ... il regrette

- Alors pourquoi je l'ai vu te dire je t'aime dans la cuisine dans ma vision ?

Je me figeais en réalisant ce que je venais de dire

- Quoi ?

- Oui Bella et toi je sais que tu l'aimes ... tu dis son nom quand tu dors

Elle me regarda choquée

- Quoi ? n'importe quoi

- oooh que si mais vous ne le savez pas encore.

- Tu es complètement folle Alice Mary Cullen

- tu me remerciera un jours quand tu portera mon nom et moi celui de jasper

- Alice Hale ?

- Isabella Cullen ?

- N'importe quoi ... viens allons rejoindre les autres.

J'avais déjà vu l'avenir. J'avais vu mon mariage avec Jasper. Le même jours que celui d'Edward avec Bella. Malheureusement l'avenir était encore flou en ce qui concernait le couple de Rosalie et Emmett.

* * *

_voili voilou ^^ avec vous des idées pour la suite des evenements =) ^^ _

_merci pour vos review  
_


	17. Chapter 16: S'approcher

_Je suis vraiment du retard!!_

_Merci à tous pour vos review._

_Voici le chapitre suivant_

_Bonne lecture, on se retrouve en bas =)_

**Chapitre 13: S'approcher**

**Pv Edward.**

Je regrettais de mettre montre froid avec Bella. Mais ma sœur avait tellement fait de chose pour être préfète que lorsque j'ai vu l'insigne dans les mains de Bella, j'ai été furieux et déçu. Mais avec du recule, Alice avait raison. Bella méritait cette place. Elle était courageuse et forte. Malgré tout les problèmes et tout les obstacles qu'elle avait du surmonter seul … Moi j'étais perdu. J'étais devenu très proche de Bella mais depuis qu'on avait reçu les lettres pour Poudlard, elle passait son temps enfermer dans la chambre d'Alice avec cette dernière.

J'avais voulu excuser mon comportement à plusieurs reprises mais c'était comme si mes amis m'en empêchaient. Quand Emmett ne voulait pas lui parler c'était Alice qui voulait jouer à la poupée avec Bella. Mais avait-elle besoin de ça? Non elle n'avait pas besoin de se faire belle. Pas qu'elle n'était pas belle et qu'elle était un cas. Non elle était tellement belle que même sans maquillage elle restait magnifique. Malheureusement je ne pouvais pas dire ce que je ressentais pour elle. J'étais assez perdu avec Tanya Denali. Je ne savais pas où on en était encore. Elle avait changée et trompée entrainant Rosalie Hale avec elle. Notre amie Rose n'était pas revenu de chez les Volturi, elle avait prolongée ses vacances. J'étais assez inquiété de ce qu'elle faisait la bas. Mais elle avait fait ses choix et moi les miens.

La rentrée s'était demain et je n'avais toujours pas reparler à Bella. Il était tard et le sommeil refusait de me prendre. Plonger dans le noir, je pensais à l'année que j'allais passé. Je rentrais en 6iem année. Aux **B.U.S.E** j'en ai obtenu 11, ce qui me permettait de garder la métamorphose, les potions, les DCFM, les sortilèges, la Botanique , l'Arithmancie ,les Soins aux créatures magiques , l'étude des ruines et l'histoire de la magie. J'étais assez fier de moi. Je comptais devenir médecin à st mangouste comme mon père ou Auror avec Emmett. J'avais des hésitations encore donc je devais viser le plus haut possible. J'avais choisis mon camp cette été grâce à Bella. J'avais choisie la magie blanche à la magie noir. J'étais rester sur le droit chemin avec Emmett grâce à notre douce Bella … Bella. C'est en pensant à elle que j'ai du m'endormir ce soir là.

Le lendemain, ma mère Esmée me réveilla à 8h. Elle m'annonça qu'on partant à 9h30. Notre train partait à 11h30. J'ai soupiré. Ma nouvelle année commençait et je n'avais toujours par parler à Bella. J'allais devoir passer un partie du trajet dans le compartiment des Préfets avec Bella et Jasper. AVEC BELLA ? Sans m'en rendre compte, j'avais sauté hors de mon lit et j'étais sous la douche. Une fois lavé et vêtu, j'ai fini ma valise puis j'ai rejoint mes amis dans la cuisine. Croisant Bella et Alice qui remontaient dans les chambres.

Ce n'était pas encore ce matin qu'on allait parler ensemble. Je commençais à croire que Alice faisait exprès de me tenir éloigne de Bella. Mais elle ne l'emportera pas au paradis. Elle ne pourrait pas protéger toute sa vie la cousine d'Emmet. Je finirais par lui parler. Je finirais par avoir une ronde avec elle et là, Alice ne sera pas là pour m'empêcher de parler à Bella.

A 9h30, Carlisle mon père était revenu à la maison attendant dans notre voiture dernière génération. La voiture volante. Les moldus avait crée cette merveille. Ce qui était bien pratique pour nous car nous pouvions voler avec des voitures sans avoir à se cacher des humains. Bien sur Bella se retrouvera à l'avant entre Alice et Jasper. Moi je me retrouvais derrière avec Emmett. Rosalie devait nous rejoindre dans le train avec les Volturi et les autres membres de la bande. Ou de la bande qui restait. Une fois dans le train, nous avons accompagne Alice et Emmett dans un compartiment libre et déposer nos affaires.

Une fois le train partie, Jasper Bella et moi avons pris la direction de compartiment numéro 1. La Préfète de Serdaigle, Jessica Stangly était déjà arrivée.

« Salut Jess' »

« Salut Jasper!!! Edward, Isabella

« Salut »

« Salut appelle moi Bella »

« D'accord!! »

Jessica était une fille tellement gentille. Elle me faisais penser à Angela Weber qui avait quitté poudlard à la fin de sa 7iem année l'année dernière. Bella et Jess bavardaient l'une en face de l'autre. Moi je m'assis à cote de Bella pendant que Jasper prenait place à cote de Jess. Nous attendions les autres depuis un moment lorsque le Prefet Gryffondor Jacob Black entra dans le compartiment.

« Salut tout le monde! Wouai Bella Préfète de Gryffondor »

« Salut Jake »

Alors que Jacob allait répondre, Rosalie et Tanya ont finit par arrivé à leur tour.

« Génial l'orpheline est là »

Rosalie éclata de rire par la phrase de Tanya. Tanya pris place à cote de moi en face de Jacob. Je regardais Bella qui avait fait semblant de ne rien entendre. Je posa ma main sur sa cuisse dicretement en la serrant pour lui donner du courage. Elle me sourit.

« Alors les amis ? Qui sont les préfets en chef cette année ? »

Jess ou comment changer de conversation. AU moins, elle était notre sauveuse. C'est alors que je vis Tanya bombé le torse

« Moi bien sur, qui d'autre Jess franchement »

Jasper pouffa de rire.

« quoi ? Jazz ? »

« C'est pas comme si tu étais la seule fin en 7iem année préfète alors bon »

« Ferme la Jazzy chou »

Dan Taylor le préfet de Serpentard qui avait remplacer James Hunter durant l'année dernière entra à sont tour.

« Bonjours! Excusez moi pour le retard »

Jacob le regarda et lui sourit

« ce n'est rien Dan, nous allions juste commencer, nous étions entrain de parler des Préfets en chef de cette année. Il y aura dont Tanya Denali et moi. »

Une heure plus tard, la réunion fut enfin terminée. Alors que Jasper, Bella et moi nous nous dirigions vers notre compartiment, Jacob interpella Bella.

« Bella, je voulais savoir si tu voulais pas venir avec moi dans mon compartiment »

J'étais soudainement furieux. Pour qui il se prenait ce Black à la noie. Il manque plus que le clébard de service. Mon cœur se serra dans ma poitrine. Non non non non non. Je ne voulais pas ça.

« Désolée Jake mais mes amis sont déjà dans un compartiment »

« Je parle pas de tes amis Bella mais de toi »

« Désolée Jake, on parlerait tout à l'heur. »

« D'accord »

Je sautais intérieurement de joie. Je réalisais alors que Jasper ne nous avait pas attendu. Nous marchions cote à cote en silence. C'était ma seule chance.

« Bella ? »

« Hum ? »

« Je suis désolé »

« Pour ? »

« Ma mauvaise réaction le jours où on a reçu les lettres de Poudlard »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, tu étais furieux parce que j'ai encore pris la place d'une personne »

« Ne dit pas ça »

« Pourtant tu le penses bien toi »

« Non mais j'ai été déçu pour Alice, elle rêvait de ça »

« Je sais ... »

« Mais toi, tu le méritais plus qu'elle. »

« Pardon ? »

« Je suis un imbécile. Au fond de moi j'ai toujours su que tu aurais une chance d'être une préfète. Je veux pas que tu penses que tu prend la place d'une personne car ce n'est pas le cas d'accord ? »

« Merci »

Je refusais que Bella puisse ne pas se sentir à sa place. Elle devait apprendre désormais que ici c'était sa nouvelle vie. Et quelle devait apprendre à vivre. Je passa un bras par dessus son épaule et c'est ainsi que nous avons pris le chemin pour rejoindre nos amis. Je croisais Tanya qui me regardait d'un yeux noir. Mais je l'ignorais. Mais bien sur elle revient à l'attaque.

"Eddychounet, c'est tellement dommage que tu ai refusé de venir chez Aro. C'était une belle fete"

" M'appelle pas Eddychou"

" Eddy"

Elle soupira avant de s'approche de moi en me touchant l'épaule

'Tu t'es bien fait sautée chez les Volturi"

Choquer, elle s'éloigna de moi

"Eddy ... "

" Lache moi Tanya"

Je serre plus fort Bella en l'entrainant avec moi

" Tu me reviendra Eddy, tu me suppliera de te reprendre, n'oublie pas ... tu n'a jamais su faire une abstinence de sexe, jamais ... ensemble on baisse 3 fois par jours."

" Tu me donne envie de vomir"

" un jours tu comprendras l'erreur que tu fais en me tournant le dos. TU ME REGRETTERAS"

C'est ainsi qu'on plantais Tanya, seule dans le couloir. Bella semblait un peu mal alaise. Alors je tendais de la calmer un peu

" Ne l'écoute pas, je n'étais pas moi meme quand je sortais avec elle."

Elle éclata d'un rire cristallin que j'aimais temps entendre

" Ne t'inquiete pas Edward ou Eddychou"

Je pouffais de rire

"ne m'appelle pas Eddychou"

"Nah serieux Edward comment as tu peux la laisser t'appeler comme ça ? C'est tellement moche."

"Entre nous ? Je n'en sais rien."

La nouvelle année allait être intéressante.

* * *

_Qu'avez vous pensé du pv d'Edward ?_

_Voili voilou _

_A bientot _

_MaryLisa _


End file.
